What if
by Fee-Hotch
Summary: What if Emily hadn't left at the end of season 7? What if she has been in love with someone at the BAU? I'm sorry for my mistakes i hope you enjoy it is my first fic
1. Starting from the beginning

What if...

Ok so... I guys before I get started I should say few things

1st I'm sorry for my mistakes I'm not really good at writing in English (even if I have good marks) so feel free to tell me what I did wrong

2nd I'm sorry if I'll post at a strange time... I can say I'll write from the future cause I live in Italy

And last of all enjoy it this is my first fic!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

(Reid's pov)

I'm sitting on my couch with a bowl full of ice cream... Chocolate ice cram my favorite but this doesn't matter... not right now

What if I can't hold on? What if I can't forget her... I only saw her once and that time she died... Fuck this life is a whole mess... I never had a chance to tell Meave I loved her and now she's gone

A knock on the door and my bow of ice cream is on the floor...' What the fuck?! Who's now I don't wanna see anyone!'

••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Reid's pov as well)

I open the door to Emily, she has a sad look on her face and after entering my house she hug me thight too thight that I barely can breath

"Hey Em I know you're happy to see me and you're worried but I'm gonna die if you hug me this tight"

"Oh Reid I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Em it's ok, you didn't hurt me"

"So... How are you Spencer?"

"I don't know... I think I can't handle this alone"

"Oh don't worry sweetie you're not alone you have you're friends"

"Yeah I know I think I'll call JJ"

After this sentence I see that Emily is feeling a little hurt

"No no Em don't get me wrong... I do appreciate your visit but you now... I haven't had a chance to tell Meave I loved her and I'm pretty sure you're in love with a certain boss man..."

"Wha...what? I...I..."

"Oh come on Em I know you have a crush on him"

"Yeah and what I'm supposed to say to him? The BAU is his hole life and he won't put his position in danger only because I love him"

"Well that's true or maybe it's not; listen go at his house tell him you love him and see what happens"

"You sure you'll be fine"

Sure Em! I'll be fine with JJ now go!"

"Ok see you tomorrow"

"See you"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

So... How's my chapter? I hope I didn't make a lot of mistakes

Ok next chapter Emily is gonna talk to Hotch and... I don't know if its gonna be something sad or happy I'm watching NCIS so I don't have any idea


	2. A long night

Chapter 2: A long night

Ok so this is chapter 2i changed my mind so emily and Hotch won't talk about that maybe they'll have a little speech  
hope you guys enjoy cause I don't have many ideas

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Emily started driving while she was thinking about what to do  
'Ok I'll do what Reid just said, it can't be really difficult I just have to go at Hotch's and tell him I love him...  
Oh fuck who am I kidding... This is damn complicated I can't do this right now'  
She took out the phone and called Penelope  
"Hey Pen it's me, Emily"  
"Hi sweetie how are you why are you calling at 10pm on a Friday night? Is something wrong? OMG what happens to you, are you hurt?  
"Hey pen calm down I'm not hurt there's anything wrong and I'm fine... I think"  
"You think? Why? Di you wanna tell me?"  
"Sure I want Pen... But not on the phone"  
"Ok sweetie where do you wanna meet?"  
"Well let me think... Mmmm... Can we meet at the bar near my house?"  
"Yup! I'll be there in 20 minutes. See you"  
After ending the phone call Emily entered her house threw away the keys of the car and sat on the couch.  
'Ok Em this is not hard Penelope is your best friend and you should tell her what's happening'  
Emily was thinking a lot and wasn't paying attention at the time... After what was like half an hour she heard her phone ringing and realized she was in late for her appointment.  
She took her bag and left her apartment running while answering at the phone  
"Hey pen I know I'm in late I'm so sorry I hope I didn't make you wait a lot"  
"Uhm... Emily I'm not exactly Garcia"  
"Uhu...? Sorry Hotch I'm running late for my appointment with Pen... You need something?"  
"No not really, it's ok I can call later, have fun with Garcia"  
"Oh ok so... Bye"  
"Bye Emily"  
'Ok now tell me Emily... what the hell were you thinking?! Why you couldn't just talk to him instead of being rude'  
After the little speech with Hotch and herself Emily arrived at the bar only to find a little pissed off Penelope  
"Em I thought you wouldn't show up... Where were you?!"  
"Pen I'm really sorry but I was lost in thought and the time passed too fast"  
"Ok don't worry I'm not mad at you my little cookie unless you don't tell me what's going on with that little mind of yours"  
"Your little what...?"  
"My little cookie... You don't like it?"  
"Yes I do like it but you always call me sweetie do its kinda strange."  
"Yeah I know I just wanted to chance a little... Anyway tell me what's going on with you  
"Sure I'm telling you but you have to promise you'll let me finish before saying anything"  
"Deal now speak."  
Emily took a deep breath and started talking  
"Ok so as you know I went to Reid's and talked to him... And... Well he's missing Maeve a lot but he told me a thing..."  
Penelope was getting more and more curious and wanted to say something but Emily stopped her  
"Nope you're not saying anything you promise"  
"Sorry but please I'm so curious"  
"I know let me finish... He said that he never had a chance to tell Meave he loved her and now he can't say it anymore"  
"And..." Penelope was dying of curiosity  
"And he said I should tell him I love him and no matters how he will react"  
"OMG you have a crush on the little genius"  
"Ssshhhh no I don't have a crush on him!"  
"So if it's not him, who's your mysterious man... No don't tell me it's my lovely chocolate god?"  
"No it's not him it's..."  
"It's...?"  
"Well it's Hotch"  
"Hotch?! You're kidding right?"  
"No I'm not kidding and this is the problem"  
"Awwwww cookie you're incredibly cute!... But what's the problem?"  
"You know Hotch , he loves his job and won't put it in danger so I don't have any chance plus I don't even know if he finds me attractive"  
"God Emily you're stunning have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror you're the most seductive woman I've ever met every man in this bar is looking at you right now!"  
Emily turned her head only to see lots of heads staring at her a little embarrassed while she was glaring at them  
" ok maybe you're right but what if HOTCH doesn't find me attractive... I mean I know this men are staring at me but these men aren't Hotch"  
"Then he doesn't find you attractive ill kick his ass"  
Emily smiled a little watching her friend finishing her beer  
"Ok understood but please don't hurt him he's still your boss and could fire you"  
"I don't mind hurting me if he hurts my little cookie"  
The girls payed for the beers and headed out to find their cars and go home  
"Pen thank you for the night I'm going home I'm too tired to stay up more""  
"Ok little cookie good night and call him!"  
"I will; I promise. See you tomorrow"  
"Yeah see you"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Emily arrived at home, took off her coat . It was April but the wether was still cold and rainy so she had to wear a jacket. She went in the kitchen and after looking around she took bowl and some Vanilla ice cream; she sat on the couch with her phone next to her and Sergio on her laps and turned the tv on. On Friday night there were only crime shows and they were quite boring because she always found the killer at the beginning of the show. After a while she started staring at her phone.  
'Call him Emily, c'mon why are you do scared is not even here and you don't have to talk to him face to face; plus you won't see him till Monday'  
After another half hour passed she convinced herself: she took the phone and dialed the number...  
After a little bit he answered at the phone. 'Oh god what I'm gonna say to him?'  
"Hello"  
At that voice she frowned...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Why did she frowned? I will write it in the next chapter; I think I'll post tomorrow after school so, for you this means at 6 am or earlier. I didn't really invented the wether cause is April and I'm still going out with a coat and winter shoes.


	3. Wishing it was just a bad dream

Chapter 3  
Wishing it was just a bad dream  
Yey chapter 3 you'll find out the why of Emily's reaction written after a long morning so I'm quite tired...

It should be longer than the second one because I've got some good ideas Enjoy and review!

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

"Hello..."  
Emily frowned and her heart broke in two pieces  
"Uhu..."  
"Who's talking?"  
Emily asked herself who answered Hotch's phone.  
"Erm... I'm Emily Prentiss I'm Hotch's colleague... But wait... Who are you?"  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Beth... Aaron's having a shower but if you want I can tell him what you need"  
"No it doesn't matter, Beth just tell him I called; he called me last night but I was out with a friend"  
"Okey I'll tell him ms. Prentiss good night"  
"Good night to you too Beth"

'Beth... Beth... Beth... WHO THE HELL IS BETH?! And why did she answered his phone why she had to,

we'll at least they're not having sex' Emily started screaming while tears where flowing down her cheeks

and after awhile she fell asleep on the bed.

The next morning she woke up with an huge headache. When she started remembering what has

happened the night before it took only few minutes before her cheeks wer getting wet again.

'Ok Em breathe please breathe or you won't see your best friends anymore' after Emily calmed down

she took her phone and called JJ and Penelope

"Hey JJ how are you?"  
"Hi Em I'm fine but you seem sad, what happened?"  
"I'll tell you as soon as you get here, you're free right?"  
"Of course Em I'm free I'll leave Henry with Will; I'll be there in 15"  
"Thank you JJ"

Garcia took a minute to answer the phone  
"Hi cookie are you all right?"  
Uhm... Yessno"  
"Uhu what happened? Did you call Hotch?"  
"Yes I called him but I'll explain you later can you come here"  
"I'll be there before you can eat an entire chocolate bar; wait for me and put on some coffee my little nut cookie"  
"My little nut cookie?... Ok ok doesn't matter and just to tell you I would never eat an entir..."  
"Yeah yeah I know you would never eat an entire chocolate bar it was just to say..."  
But before Garcia could finish her sentence Emily ended the call and laid on the couch waiting for her friends

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

As soon as Penelope and JJ arrived at Emily's all the ladies sat down on the couch with few bowls of

chocolate vanilla strawberry and raspberry ice cream and a box full of almonds cookies.

Emily turned on the stereo not too loud just to relax a little bit.

After an hour spent at eating and joking Emily decided to start talking about the "problem"

After a minute of silence she decided to open her mouth  
"So I need to tell you girls a thing"  
"Yeah I knew that but what's the problem" Penelope was really worried so when she spoke she was a little rude and Emily got upset  
"I'm sorry Emily I didn't mean to be rude but I'm really worried because you're my best friend little cookie"  
"My little cookie? Pen when did you start calling her cookie" JJ was confused  
"Uhm, well I decided I was bored of sweetie so I started calling you girls cookies or maybe peaches; does this bother you?"  
"No really believe me it's just strange"  
" yeah I know I said that too; now may I continue?"  
"Sure Em I'm sorry I interrupted you"  
"It's ok JJ; as I was saying I need to tell you a thing"

Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breathe then she put down her bowl

"I think you already know I have a crush on..."  
"On..." JJ was getting more and more curious  
"On Hotch"  
"HOTCH?! You really mean you have a crush on Mr. Stoic hot no sense of humor middle aged

but incredibly sexy boss man also known as Aaron Hotchner?"  
After JJ realized what she had said blushed and her face became more red than Emily's shirt  
"You didn't know?"Penelope was more than surprised  
"No why? Does anyone else know?"  
"Yes everyone else know I love him, even Reid found it out, I mean he's not stupid but it's REID!"  
JJ was shocked  
"REID? He knows?"  
"Yes but only because Morgan helped him understanding what was going on with my little cookie here"  
"Oh wow well I can't blame you for having a crush on him, he's Hotch, but you could have told me"

"Mmmmm... I can see someone else is interested in,your exact words, Mr stoic hot no sense of humor middle aged but incredibly sexy boss man" Emily was joking but she felt jealousy flowing through her veins  
"Ok I'll admit he's handsome but I'm married and if I've to tell you I'm more interested in my fabulous policeman with a great sense of humor and incredibly good in bed named Will"  
"Eww JJ! You didn't need to let us know this particular detail!" Penelope was disgusted at this revelation and she couldn't think at Will in the same way anymore  
"Pen's right you could have kept this detail for yourself"  
"Oh please Pen you would like to know how is boss man without a tie nor a suit ; and you Emily would tell us how's Hotch in bed"  
The two girls thought for a few minutes and the nodded together with grins on their faces.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

It was near lunch time when finally Emily split it out  
"Well as I was saying I talked to Reid and than with Pen and when I came home I called him"  
"Wow Em I'm so proud of you" JJ was really happy that her friend had the courage to call Hotch but as soon as she finished the sentence Emily started crying  
"Em what's the matter?"  
"I...I called him... But he... He didn't answer..." Now Emily was sobbing so JJ and Pen hugged her tight  
"And why are you so sad? Did someone's answered his phone?"  
"Yes a girl, Beth answ... Answered and she said to me Aaron was having a shower"  
Emily finished speaking and took a tissue to clear her nose  
"Oh Em we're so sorry for you we promise we'll help you going through this"

The girls spent two hours with Emily hugging her and trying to convince her to stop eating the ice cream.  
After theyr failed try JJ decided to make a call...

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP H**

Hey guys so this is chapter 3 I decided to do like in some tv shows:  
You have to read the next chapter to discover the end. I really hope you like this even if it's not as long as I thought it would be.  
I think I'll post the next chapter tomorrow if I have time... Tomorrow I have an English test so... Wish me luck


	4. Please cheer me up!

Chapter 4: Please cheer me up

Aww chapter four is here! Be happy guys I know I should've posted two days ago but I was too busy.

I know it's supposed to be an Hotch/Prentiss fic but I have to create the story so... This chapter will include a discussion between Beth and Hotch ;)

Please enjoy and review!

By your sweet cookie

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

JJ picked up her phone and called Morgan, then she said to Emily she would've gone out for a few minutes.

After awhile the bell rang and Penelope opened the door to a worried Derek Morgan.

"Hey mama what's up with Emily"

"Aww my chocolate Adonis is worried for cookie however you should ask her by yourself"

Morgan entered the living room only to see a little ball that was was Sergio but didn't see Emily

"Mama have you seen Em?"

"Nope is she in the kitchen?"

"No she's neither in the kitchen nor in the living room"

"Try in the bedroom I'll call JJ, she's not came back yet"

Morgan entered Emily's bedroom and daw her on the bed with a pillow pressed on her face

"Hey princess what's the matter?"

"Why are you here Derek? I don't wanna talk"

"I'm here because you're upset now tell me what's the problem"

Emily sat down on the edge of the bed, and took Derek's hand

"I...I...I called him and...and..."

Emily couldn't talk she was sobbing...

"He didn't answer right? Who answered princess?"

"I...I think her name was...was... Beth"

"Emily I'm sorry for you but you know you don't have to give up"

They stopped talking when they heard some noises downstairs; then a door slammed and they heard little feet running upstairs

Then Henry broke into the room yelling

"Momma said auntie Emmy sad! You sad auntie Emmy?"

"Henry I've told you not to run you could've fallen and hurt yourself"

"Sorry momma but you said Emmy sad I want to make she happy"

"I know... How are you Emily?"

"I feel much better now that you're here little man"

"Yey mommy I make auntie Emmy happy"

JJ smiled at her son and kissed him then they all went downstairs to prepare a snack with Emily.

Henry was so excited for his visit at Emily that decided to prepare a special snack for her

"Why don't you sit down auntie Emmy I prepare you something to eat"

"Aww Henry that's really kind but you can't take everything on your own its too dangerous"

"Don't worry momma help me"

"Ok Henry mom will help you and I'll be on my couch relaxing a little with uncle Morgan"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The guys spent a wonderful afternoon, Henry played all the time with Sergio who was quite bored and pissed off because the little boy pulled his tail a lot.

That evening Henry was so tired that fell asleep before dinner so JJ decided to take him home and then she went out with Emily,Morgan and Reid.

They went to a Japanese restaurant

"What the hell..."

"Reid...what are you doing?"

"OMG Reid can't use chopsticks" the girls started laughing loudly

"You know... 45%..."

"Yeah yeah Reid admit that you can't use chopsticks"

"Yes I can't use them but I'm still a genius... Sorry may I have a fork?

The waitress nodded and brought him one... The rest of the night was spent laughing and talking about silly things.

Emily felt a lot more relief know that her best friends were with her in the restaurant; all the men were staring at her paying attention because they didn't want to be caught.

At the end of the evening they paid and went home; when Emily entered her empty apartment felt sadness washing her entire body and started thinking about Hotch...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(Meanwhile at Hotch's place)

Beth was wandering in Hotch's bedroom looking at his photos with Jack and Haley

'Wow that woman was really beautiful , why I'm not like her'she thought, then she moved into the living room and went back to the bedroom when she heard Hotch unlocking the bathroom door...

When he entered the room he had only a towel around his hips and his hair were wet... He took a clean underwear and put it on without paying attention at Beth who was staring at him.

Beth went behind him and jumped on his back

"Hey handsome..."

"Mmmmmm..."

Beth started kissing him on the neck and licked all is jaw and ear whispering inside of it

"You know you're sexy when you're wet..."

Hotch moaned and pulled her onto the bed... Just as started kissing her his phone rang...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

How was chapter 4? Hope you guys enjoyed it I'll write the next one tomorrow kiss kiss and good night (it's 2 am)


	5. Sorry

Chapter 5: Sorry

Chapter 5 yeeeehhhh thank you for reviewing my story...  
OMG I was writing this chapter and made myself cry.

This will be only about Hotch and will be as sweet as a cotton candy could be and really really sad!  
Will also have a special little charter and a more Special charter! Read, enjoy and review!

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

(At Hotch's place)

The phone rang...  
Hotch sighed and picked his phone up  
"Hotchner"  
"DADDYY!"  
"Hey bud how are you"  
"I'm fine aunt Jessica's parents are funny!"  
"Uhu really?"  
"Yes yes they have a little white bunny called Snow White she's very cute and they let me hold her!"  
"So you had fun with the little Snow White?"

At this sentence Beth gave him a strange look and realizing he was talking with jack she started laughing

"Yes I had lot of fun because Ms Snow White tried to bite me but she only tickled me and I started laugh...

Daddy Beth's there?"

"Yes she's here do you wanna say hello?"

With that Beth took the phone only to hear an excited jack screaming in her ears

"Hi Beth! How are you?"

"Hey Jack-Jack I'm really good how are you? I heard daddy laugh you made him laugh?"

"Yes cause I had fun with my aunt's parents, you know they have a little bunny called Ms Snow White and she made

me laugh because she tried to bite me but she only tickled me"

"Wow it had to be really funny"

"Yes yes it was... And what did daddy and you do?"

"We went out to eat an ice cream and we did some shopping as well"

"Shopping? Was daddy bored? 'Cause when mommy used to took him shopping with us we didn't enjoyed it and then mommy

laugh a lot because she said she'd asked him if he wanted to and he could say no"

"And what your dad used to say"

"He said he did it only to stay with us more an then mommy hugged him and kiss him and I hugged his legs"

"Aww Jack you know this is really sweet"

"Yeah daddy's sweet"

"Hey buddy you wanna say bye to daddy before going to bed"

"Yes I wanna talk to daddy g'night Beth"

"Good night to you little Hotchner"

Beth Hotch his phone and kissed him then said

"You know you're the best father ever?"

"Why am I"

"Ask to you're son"

Then she went in the kitchen to give some privacy.

Hotch took is phone and

"Hey buddy why I'm sweet and the best father ever?"

"I told Beth when you came with me and mommy to shopping even if you didn't want to just to stay with us!"

"Yeah I remember those moments too mommy used to laugh a lot"

"Yes... I miss mommy sometimes"

"I know buddy I miss her too but you know she is always with you even if you don't see her"

"I know but I want to hug her and I want her to sleep with me when I have bad dreams"

Hotch felt a tear ran down his cheek and then another and another and he started crying

because his little son missed his mom and it was only is fault

"I know buddy I promise you tomorrow I'll bring you to visit her, is ok"

"Yes and can we bring her flowers? We can buy yellow flowers and red and blu

and what if we make a rainbow with flowers, she will be happy"

"Sure we can do that now go to bed you need to rest"

"Ok I'm going,"

there was a minute of silence then Jack spoke

"Daddy?"

"Yes bud"

"You think mommy will protect me from bad dreams tonight?"

"Sure she will, I promise you"

"Ok good night, I love you daddy"

"I love you too buddy"

Hotch entered the kitchen after ending the call and hugged Beth;

then they went to bed and slept all the night hugging each others

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Jack ended the call and gave the phone to his grandma; she put the phone on the table and took jack on her laps

"You're happy now that you talked with your daddy?"

"Yes thanks he promised me tomorrow we'll go to visit mommy and we'll take her a rainbow made with flowers:

she'll be very happy!"

"Sure your mommy will and she will thank you for this"

"Really?! But how will I know she thank me?"

"Oh sweetie believe me you will know... Now lets go to bed you have to be full of energy for tomorrow"

"Yeah I'm going can you take me to bed and tell me story?"

"Sure buddy go wear your pj and brush your teeth I'll be in your room before you'll exit the bathroom"

"Wow you're really fast! I'm going!"

Jack hopped off his grandma's laps and ran upstairs slamming the door of the bathroom.

Mary-Ann sighed and went to pick a book full of stories then she went in his bedroom waiting for him

When Jack entered his bedroom his grandma was already there;

he jumped in the bed under covers and waited for the story to start. In the middle of Robin- Hood

adventure Jack fell asleep so Mary-Ann closed the book, kissed his head and went to the bathroom.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

(Jack's mind)

Jack fell asleep and after few minutes he started dreaming...

He was in a house a well known house... Wait... He was in his house.

He was in his bedroom and he decided to go downstairs;

when he arrived in the kitchen he saw his dad and...

His MOM! Jack was really happy so he decided to hug her, but when he tried he hugged himself...

"Daddy, why can't I hug mommy"

"Buddy you can hug her but you have to pay attention"

"Why do I have to?"

"Because you can hurt mommy if you run and bump into her"

"Ok I'll pay attention I promise"

"Ok you can try"  
Jack look at his mother who was smiling at him; he stepped closer and hugged her paying attention not to hurt her.  
Finally she spoke

"Hey Jack. I wanted so badly to talk with you and now I am...so tell me, how are you?"

"I'm fine mommy but I miss you a lot, did that bad guy hurt you?"

"Yes he hurt me and I'm sorry I can't be with you and daddy anymore but I'm happy he didn't hurt you"

"I was hidden in daddy's office and he didn't find me but I heard a loud noise and I started crying"  
Aaron started talking and apologizing

"I know I'm sorry you had to heard that buddy and I'm so sorry you died Haley"

"I know you are but you guys have to know that I'm always with you I'll always be with you I love you so much"

"We love you too Haley"

"Mommy you have to know a thing"

"Tell me Jack-Jack"

"That year I had already written a letter for Santa in which I asked that mommy and daddy would make peace...

I know this is a dream but can you do it... Please"

Aaron and Haley looked into each others' eyes and said

"Yes we can right Aaron?"

"Yes we can Haley I've always loved you I still do and I will always do! I miss you so much"

"Me too Aaron I will always love you and I miss you so much!"

They hugged and kissed then Haley looked at Jack and said

"You promise me a thing little man?"

"Sure mommy everything!"

"You have to go back into my bedroom in your granny's house and take every paper

you find in the nightstand and the give them to daddy and tell him out little secret, do you remember it?"

"Yes mommy I do! I promise I'll tell daddy the secret and give him the paper"

"Wonderful Jack... Now I'm sorry but I have to go"

"NO PLEASE MOMMY DON'T GO!"

"I'm sorry but I have to because you have to wake up and bring me those amazing flowers, do you remember?"

Jack sighe and a tear ran down his cheek

"Yes, I love you mommy can I see you tomorrow night?"

"I hope so I love you too Jack"  
Haley gave him a kiss and hugged him then she looked at Aaron who was crying

"You're a beautiful father don't forget it and tell Jack everything about us"

"I promise Haley I love you"

"I love you too"  
She kissed and hugged him and then she disappeared.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

How was my chapter? I know is really sad; as I said before I made myself cry while

I was writing it... Then my dad entered my bedroom and I was like: I'm not crying I've yawned...  
Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Ice cream makes wonder

Chapter 6: Ice cream makes wonder

Lets get started with a new chapter... The last one was quite sad so this will be more funny...

The chapter will be mainly about hmmm... Hotch/Jack and... Well just say they're going to meet someone who will change something

Review and enjoy

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

(Jacky's grandma home)

When Jack woke up he had his cheeks wet but a smile was crossing his little face.

He jumped off of his bed and went in his mom's room and opened the night stand...

'Ok I need all this papers as mommy said' he took his little bag and

put the papers in it then he went back in hi room and changed his clothes.

Mary-Ann woke up at 8am and heard someone closing and opening a door.

She got up and got dressed then she went in Jack's room

"Good morning little man! Did you sleep

well?"

"Good morning to you granny I slept really good I dreamt mommy!"

"Did you?"

"Yes and she told me she love me! Did you slept well?"

"Yes little man I slept really good... What about breakfast?"

"Can we have pancakes if I help you?"

"Sure we can even if you don't help me"

"Ok but I want to and can I call daddy to know when

he comes pick me up to go to visit mom?"

"Sure lets go downstairs"

Once they got downstairs Mary-Ann started making pancakes

and Jack called Hotch

"Morning daddy"

"Morning buddy did you slept good?"

"Really good and you?"

"Good I'm going to eat something then I'll pick you up at 10 is it ok?"

"Ok daddy see you I'm gonna have pancakes yummy!"

"Yes buddy yummy now go before pancakes get cold"

Bye daddy"

"Bye Jack-Jack"

Jack ate his breakfast and got ready to wait for his dad.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

Hotch woke up and started kissing Beth

"Mmmmm... God morning to you handsome"

"You know you're beautiful when you're in bed"

Now I know it"

They kissed and got ready then they went our to eat breakfast.

They entered a little bar near Hotch's place and sat at the corner.

Hotch went at the counter and ordered a coffe a chai tea and two muffin.

When he went back at his table he almost fell when he bumped into

someone and after apologized he went to is table embarrassed only

to see Beth trying to hold her laugh

"What's so funny"

"You, what were you looking at?"

"We'll I was looking at this beautiful woman in front of me"

"Yeh yeah you tried you're really sweet but you're still funny"

After they finished breakfast they kissed goodbye to each

other and Hotch went to pick up Jack

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hotch picked Jack up and they went at a florist.

The owner of the shop was a 22 years girl with red hair and blue eyes;

she was really polite and when Hotch and Jack entered the shop she

immediately asked then what they wanted.

"Good morning sir, may I help you"

"Yes we want flowers of all colors to make a rainbow with

them Miss... Miss Lily"

"Sure little man and what kind of flowers do you want"

"I don't know, what kind of flower do we want daddy?"

"Well we want red, pink, and yellow roses and lilies and some blue orchids"

"And don't forget purple flowers 'cause there's purple too in

a rainbow... Do you have purple flowers Miss LiLy"

"Of course I've got them here they're; it's 20$"

"Thank you Miss"

"You're welcome sir I hope the girl enjoy the flowers"

"She will, right Jack?"

"Right mommy will love them"

The girl was really touched by the kid's love for his mom

"I'm sure she will wherever she is now and whatever she's

doing she'll have time to appreciate you're gift little man"

"Well mommy is with angels and right now I know she's here

with me to protect me even if I don't see her"

Lily gave at the man an apologetic look for but Hotch said it wasn't

her fault because she didn't know

"Ok I think we should go goodbye Miss have a nice day"

"Bye Miss Lily"

"Goodbye guys have a nice day as well"

Hotch and Jack exited the shop and went to the cemetery they

placed the flowers and said goodbye to Haley

"What about an ice cream buddy?"

"Yey we going to eat an ice cream!"

They found an ice cream parlor near a beauty shop and they entered it.

"Daddy, daddy can I take raspberries and chocolate"

"Sure buddy"

They paid the ice cream and went out laughing;

Hotch wasn't paying attention and again bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry Miss"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Emily was exiting the beauty shop, she bought a fabulous bracelet

and was staring at it; she wasn't paying attention until

she bumped into someone...

"Oh my god I'm sorry sir... Hotch?"

"Emily! I'm so sorry look at your dress is dirty!"

"Oh it doesn't matter I'll just go home and change my clothes"

"Ok but let me help you"

"Ok ok what do you have in mind?"

"We go at your home you change you're clothes and then

I'll pay you an ice cream to apologize"

"Deal... Lets go"

Emily didn't where all that confidence with Hotch came from

but was proud of herself. They arrived at Emily's place and she got change.

When Emily went downstairs she asked at Jack

"Ok Jack are you ready to head out?

"Yey! Where are we going?"

"Hmmm... Let me think daddy wanted to buy my an ice cream

to make it up with me and then... Why don't we go to the park"

"Yeah this sound great, doesn't it daddy?"

"Yes it does, are you ready?"

The trio exited Emily's apartment and headed to the ice cream

parlor again then they went to a park in the nearby.

Jack immediately went to play on the swings and then with the

ball while Emily and Hotch were sitting on a bench talking.

"So... How are you Emily?"

"I'm pretty fine and you?"

"Me too; you remember Friday night I called you why

didn't you called back?"

"I called back! Beth answered you phone; didn't she tell you?"

"Nope, maybe she forgot"

"Yeah right she forgot..." Emily felt a little disappointed Beth

didn't tell Hotch she called, was she jealous?

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really I just wanted to now what's going on with you"

"It's nothing really believe me"

"You sure? Because these days you seem a little distracted;

is there something I need to know?"

"No you don't need to know anything it's just... It's just me that's all"

"Is it about a man? And don't lie I'm a profiler"

"Ok I admit it is about a man who is quite blind and is in a

relationship and I need to go over this because he will never

look at me in that way"

"Maybe you just need to tell him how you feel"

"NO never! He won't understand" and Emily was sure about

that because Hotch would never understand her love for him

"If you say so... Tell me about this guy"

'OMG what should I say now?'

"Uhmmm... He's handsome, he's really into his work and

love his family and friends but as I said before he's blind and

won't understand that I love me unless someone say it to him"

"Is he interesting?"

"Are you jealous Mr. Aaron Hotchner?"

'Why the fuck I'm flirting with him?!When I became so secure?!'

"Are you flirting?"

After some minutes of awkward silence they heard. Jack yelling

"daddy I'm tired can we go home? Pleasee"

"Sure Jack say bye to Emily"

"Bye Miss Emily"

"Bye Jack I hope I'll have the honor to see you again"

"Yes you'll have the honor because you're beautiful and make

daddy laugh like Beth do"

Emily felt a bit of jealousy through her veins as Jack talked about Beth

"Bye Emily see you tomorrow"

"Bye Hotch"

Emily headed home and when she finally

got at her apartment she had a long bath

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hotch went home and while Jack was doing his homeworks

he called Rossi

"Rossi"

"Hey Dave it's me Aaron"

"Hotch, how are you?do we have a case?"

"No why do you ask?"

"I don't know it was just too perfect this weekend and i thought

we would have a case"

"Yeah I know this weekend was amazing and relaxing"

"Wow relaxing I didn't even know you knew this word"

"Ah ah ah really funny; however you know what's going on with

Prentiss?"

"Mmmm... I think I have a pretty good idea you really don't know?"

"Nope I know she's in love with a man that's doesn't know it"

"Well certainly he doesn't know it..."

What do you mean?"

God Aaron you really can't see it?"

"See what?"

"That she LOVES you, she's always loved you and will always do!"

Aaron didn't know what to say... Was she really in love with him?

'And know what can I do? I've Beth and I'm her supervisor...'

"Hotch? Are you still alive?"

"Uhu? Yes I'm here... What should I do now?"

"You should talk to her... Tomorrow"

"But... But I'm her supervisor I can't put my job in danger"

"Please don't be stupid just talk to her and don't be RUDE!"

Hotch ended the call and pored himself a glass of scotch.

He stayed on the couch until Jack got to bed, then he

went in his room and tried to sleep without any result.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

End chapter how was it review review review bye bye!


	7. Something's up with you

Chapter 7: something's up with you

And finally... Chapter 7 and some complicated love.  
Is gonna be a long chapter with everyone include except

for Jack (poor Jack I didn't mean to exclude him but

is not a working BAU member but he's just part of the big family)

and except for Beth (anything to say... Sorry for the

Beth lovers I just can't like her... I'm too into the Hotch/Prentiss couple)  
Enjoy my chapter and review...  
Or I won't post anymore... And I know you want this story to

keep going... I know you want it

Love for my lovely cookies!

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

( Emily's place)

6.30 am DRIIIIIINNN... Emily jumped in her bed.

'Omg what happened... Noo it's already Monday morning...SHIT!'  
Emily turned off her alarm clock but she stayed in bed a little more.

'And now? How am I supposed to go in the office

and see Hotch without blushing screaming or crying...

What if I call in sick? No I can't Pen would blame me and

she would have a thousand questions about my sick call'

After a long speech with herself Emily got up from the bed, she

took a black skirt and a purple blouse then went to her lingerie

drawer and picked a red bra with its panties.

With her bunny slippers and the change of clothes Emily headed to

the bathroom and took a shower.

'Oh fuck the conditioner is finished it can't be! It's perfect to start a

Monday morning... SHIT!' she said sarcastically when she didn't

saw any bottle of conditioner.

She didn't wash her hair so she put them into a ponytail leaving little

bangs down her forehead. She got dressed and put some eyeliner

and face powder then Emily grabbed her purse and coat and headed out.  
Before going to the BAU she went in a bar next to her house and took a

coffee and a blueberries muffin.

When she arrived at the federal building Emily parked

her car and took the elevator but before the doors closed someone

put a hand and kept the doors from closing.  
'Oh wonderful now I can't even think all alone' but before she even

knew that someone talked

"Good morning Prentiss"

"Hey, morning Hotch how are you?"

"Uhm I'm fine you? Did you slept well?"  
'What the fuck?!'

"Yes I did and you?" 'Why the hell did I ask?'

"Uhm not really"

"Oh I'm sorry"

They spent the last few seconds in the elevator in an awkward silence

and finally, for Emily's relief, they arrived at their floor.  
Hotch immediately went to his office mumbling a 'good morning' at the

bullpen.  
Emily waved a morning to Garcia and went to grab another coffee, then

she started working.  
Reid looked at her with a curious look on his face

"You seem a little... off Emily"

"Do I?"

"Yes you do... What's wrong?"

"Nothing I think it's just this place that makes me sleepy"

"You sure?"

"Yes Reid I am, now go to work please, I need to focus"

"Oh... Ok I'm sorry"

"Reid, you don't have to be sorry; I should, I was rude to you"

"It's ok Emily now go to work or we'll never finish these"

"Talk for me Reid... You're a genius"

Reid and Emily started laughing and joking until a pissed off Hotch exited

his office and glared at them before closing again the door.

**$HP$**

Hotch had been stuck in is office for half an hour when an incredibly

bored David Rossi knocked at his office door.

*knock knock*

"Come in"

"Hey Hotch I saw you and Emily arriving at the same time...

Do I have to supposed something happened?"

"No Dave you don't have to, because anything happened"

"Really? Anything happened? Are you kidding me? So you haven't talked to her yet?"

"No I haven't we talked a little in the elevator and it was weird;

what am I supposed to say to hear when I can't even answer an

'how are you' without feeling embarrassed?"

"Why do you feel embarrassed; well I know and I can see she's

pretty damn hot but..."  
Hotch didn't let him finish the sentence and angrily said to him:  
"Don't you even dare stare at her for too long or flirt with her because you

can bet I'm gonna kick your ass very strongly"

"I won't I promise unless you do anything with her and this situation"

"Again... What should I do; she's in love with me, with her boss and if

Strauss finds that out we're both gonna be fired"

"First you don't know Strauss' reaction plus she owes me a favor;

but now tell me what's the problem? Why you don't want her? She's a beautiful woman?"

"I don't want her because I have a GIRLFRIEND!

Plus I could be fired and I don't want put my job in danger!"

**$HP$**

Emily was going in Hotch's office to give him some paperwork

but when she was out of his door she heard him talking with someone...

"... Why don't you want her? She's a beautiful girl"

"I don't want her Because I have a GIRLFRIEND

! Plus I could be fired and I don't want to put my job in danger!"

Emily was speechless, she felt tears in her eyes but took

a deep breath and knocked at the door.  
When she heard a irritated 'come in' she felt a tear running

down her cheek and put her hand on it then opened the door.

"He...hey Hotch these files are for you... I...I need your signature"

"Ok give me a minute Prentiss"

'He was so cold OMG he hates me' Emily felt tears come again and

looked around is office, then he saw Dave and her heart broke just a little more  
'How could he do it! Why did he have to tell Hotch I love him'  
Emily glared at Rossi and he gave her an apologetic look.

"Here's your file is signed you can go Prentiss..."

"Oh... ok see you later Hotch"

With that Emily slammed his office door and ran down in the bullpen

she put the files onto her desk and ran to the bathroom almost crying.  
She wasn't looking where she was going so she hit Reid who fell on the floor

"Hey... What?!" Reid looked at a crying Emily and picked up his paperwork

which had fallen with him onto the floor; the he reached Morgan

and JJ who where standing in the middle of the bullpen staring at the glass door.

"Hey guys what happened to Emily"

"We don't know pretty boy... She had gone up to give Hotch some files and

she went down almost crying"

"Did he do something something to her? Maybe Hotch hit her"

"It can't be; or Rossi would have already kicked his ass"

"We'll maybe they were having a discussion about Emily and she heard something"

"Yeah maybe hey JJ why don't go to see how's Emily?"

"Ok I'm going I'll let you know what happened"

"Thank you JJ" both Morgan and Reid thanked JJ and then they sat at

their desks to do some paperwork

**$HP$**

JJ walked to the women bathroom and entered it.

"Emily?... Emily where are you?"

JJ didn't see Emily but she heard her sobbing, so she decided

to open every single door until she found her.

"Hey Emily sweetie what happened?"

"He..."

"Who are you talking about"

"That son of a bitch... He told... He t...told H...H...H..."

Emily couldn't speak because she was sobbing too hard.

"Emily breathe please or you're gonna die, please sweetie breath"

Emily took deep breaths and finally she spoke

"Rossi... He...he told Hotch everything...

He told Hotch that I love him and..."

"Seriously?! That son of a bitch..."

JJ was really mad at Rossi and she wanted to yell at him but now her friend needed her

"What did Hotch say?"

"He said he don't want me because he has a girlfriend and he could be fired

if we get together"

"OMG I'm really sorry hun he's an asshole!"

"I know but I still love him!"

$HP$

(Meanwhile)

"Hotch and Dave were still talking about Emily

"Dave do you know why Prentiss seemed so..."

"So upset?"

"Yes so upset... Do you know why?"

"Yeah I think I do know why"

"Do you think she heard us talking"

"Yes I'm pretty sure she heard us"

"Do what should I do?"

"You should go find her and apologize"

"What if she doesn't want to listen to me or even see me"

"Well then you give her time and space"

"Ok I think I'll finish here and then I'll go find her"

"No kiddo you won't finish paperwork you go and find her NOW!"

Aaron took a deep breath and exited his office to go find her while

Rossi went in his office and waited for Emily or JJ to show up and yell at him.

He knew he had done a huge mistake by telling Hotch who

Emily felt about him but... Damn it Aaron was his best friend and

this meant he should know that because Emily was too shy and stubborn to tell Hotch she loved him...  
The thing Dave didn't knew was that Emily had everything

planned out and she wanted to tell him with a letter so she wouldn't have to face him.

$HP$

Hotch exited his office and went down in the bullpen

"Hey Morgan did you see Prentiss?"

"Yes she ran way a few minutes ago; what did you do to her man?

I swear if you hurt her..."

"None of your business Morgan! Keep on working"

'Oh good Morgan's mad at me, can this be worse?

Oh yes it could be as soon as Garcia know why Emily's crying I

don't know where... Shit!'  
Hotch was so lost in thoughts than he didn't see Garcia coming and bumped into her

"Ouch!..." They said at the same time when they bumped in each other

"Hey Garcia you know where Emily is?"

"Yes she's in the lady's restroom; why did you hurt her?"

"I didn't hurt her on purpose Garcia"

"Yes but she's upset because of you so it's still your fault"

Hotch was silent for a minute then he started talking again

"Doesn't matter now if you excuse me I need to go and talk to her"

"Ok sweet man go and apologize with her and... Just to tell you...

You may want to take off your tie before Emily kills you with that"

"Thanks for the advice... I think"

With that Hotch went to the lady's restroom and knocked at the door

"May I come in?"

"Do you have to?"

"Yes Emily I need to talk to you"

JJ opened the door and glared at Hotch before saying

"Don't you dare hurt her more or I'll kick your ass personally"  
Then she walked away quite pissed off and worried for Emily

who could get more upset... But also for Hotch because Emily could

have killed him with his tie if she wanted.

With her anger still in her body JJ went to Rossi office just to yell

at him because of what he had done. She knocked angrily at the

door but she didn't wait for an answer.  
JJ entered his office and closed the door calmly before starting

to scream

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT WHEN YOU YOLD

HOTCH ABOUT EMILY!"

Rossi seemed more relaxed than what he should have been but it was just to hide his fear...

"I wasn't thinking about anything cara..." Bad move

"CARA?! DAVID FUCKING ROSSI DON'T YOU DARE 'CARA' ME OR I

BEAT IM GONNA KILL YOU WITHOUT LEAVING ANY FUCKING TRACE!"

"Please JJ calm down before someone calls the police to arrest two federal agents"

"I. WON'T CALM DOWN UNLESS YOU EXPLAIN ME WHY THE HELL YOU SAID

THAT TO HOTCH!"

"Ok ok sweetie I'm gonna explain..."

JJ calmed a little and took a seat right in front of him and, if the table had allowed her, she would have her foot just a little under HIS things.

"Ok I'm listening... Explain NOW!"

"Ok well I said that to Hotch because he already knew that something was up with Prentiss...ehrm...Emily, and she's so damn stubborn that she would've never talked with Hotch..."

"Yeah this could've been right if Emily hadn't wrote a letter to him where she explained her feelings"

Rossi was speechless... He didn't know what to say and he was incredibly mortified...and embarrassed.

"Oh...uhm...ehrm... I think I should go and apologize with her before she kills me"

"Yeah that's right but not now...she's talking with Hotch"

"Deal, I'll tell her as soon as they're finished."

(Meanwhile)

Hotch then entered the bathroom

"Hey Emily..."

"What do you want Hotch?"

Emily was in a corner with her head in her legs and, Hotch supposed, she

had just finished crying.

"Emily... How are you"

"How do you think am I Hotch?"

"I suppose you're upset"

"Upset Hotch? Wow you're a genius!" she stopped yelling at him

sarcastically and tears started flooding down her cheeks again.

Hotch sat next to her and watched

her a minute before pulling her into a hug

"Hey... Ssssshhhh... Don't cry Emily... You know...you're beautiful..."

Emily hit him many time before covering her face with her arms again

"What was that for?!"

"Uhu... Nothing just to make myself happy" said Emily with a grin on her face

"Well... I can make you happy as well" and he started tickling her

"Ahahah... Oh gosh... Ahahah... Please stop... Ahahah...please stop"

"No I won't stop I'm making you happy"

"And you sounds like a kid"

"A sweet kid, right"

"Yes a sweet kid"

Emily gave him a sincere smile and kissed him on his cheek.  
They stayed in the bathroom for almost an hour jocking laughing and

tickling each other until Emily's stomach grumbled.

"Are you hungry Emily?"

"Mmmm... Why do you ask?"  
She started laughing because of the strange noises that her stomach was doing

"Should we go eat something?"

"This is a really good idea"

"So... Lets go"

But instead of moving Emily and Hotch looked at each other and then

started becoming more more closer until thee lips were almost touching

Then someone opened the door...

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

How was chapter 7 ahah I know you loved it and you want the sequel

but... I'm sorry you guys have to wait until my mind comes up with something  
So while you wait have fun and enjoy the wait LoL

Kiss Kiss my sweet nuts cookies!


	8. Are you jealous?

Chapter 8: Are you jealous?

And here we are with... Chapter 8

After some LONG days I posted it yeeeeeeh...

For Aaron'dimples'Horchner I know it wasn't funny but I

need to keep you interested lol

Someone who reviewed gave me a

brilliant idea (thanks Aaron'dimples'Horchner ahahah)

As you wished there will be a little Prentiss/Mick story just

to make Hotch jealous

Enjoy enjoy there will also be...

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Someone opened the door...

They immediately broke apart and Hotch put a hand on

Emily's head

"Are you ok now, Prentiss?"

"Yes, I definitely am sir."

"You should and eat something or you're gonna pass out

again Prentiss"

What's going on here agent Hotchner?"

"Agent Prentiss felt a little weak before and she was coming

here with agent Jereau when she passed out so I carried her

here and put some water on her forehead"

"How do you feel agent Prentiss?"

"I feel better now ma'am"

"Agent Hotchner's right you should go and eat something"

"Yes ma'am I'm going"

Hotch and Emily exited the restroom; Hotch wet back to his

office while Emily went to pick something to eat and a strong coffee.

When she entered the bull pen three pairs of eyes were focused

on her

"What?!"

"What did boss man said to you?" Said Penelope with shining eyes

"Nothing he just apologized and then Strauss came in

and asked why we were there"

"And?" Derek Reid and Garcia were staring at Emily prying

her to say something

"And he just said I passed out for a while and he helped me"

"Awe he's such a sweet guy" Penelope growled while

thinking about a love story between Hotch and Emily

"How's such a sweet guy?" A dark voice came behind them.

Rossi had came into the bullpen after his "fight"

with JJ and overheard Garcia saying that someone was a sweet guy.

He was curious but as soon as he saw the look on Emily's

face he regretted his decision

"YOU!"

"Ugh me? What did I do?"

Rossi was getting nervous

Then JJ came towards them and when she was near Rossi

she punched him then she said

"Em I think it's better if you go yell at him in his office so you hit him"

"Good idea JJ, you're a friend"

Emily grabbed Dave's jacket and dragged him in his office

"YOU!"

"Em please calm down I know you're mad at me and I

am so sorry if I embarrassed you"

"You better be... How could you tell Hotch I had a crush on him?"

"He was suspicious because of what happened yesterday

and I just helped him understand what was going on with you"

"Ok but I didn't want you to tell him the truth"

Emily started crying because she felt betrayed;

she sat down on the couch in Dave's office and she put

her head in her hands

"Hey sweetie don't cry, I'm so sorry how can I make up with you?"

"You...you can't...you're an asshole!"

Dave felt a ache in his chest; his friend was crying in his office

because of him and he just didn't know what to do.

Rossi hugged her and whispered an 'I'm sorry' in her ear

He exited the office and went back with a cup full of coffee

"Here...this is for you Em" Emily took a sip and then looked at

him with red eyes

"Thank you...I'm so...sorry for before I was just... Upset"

"Doesn't matter it's ok Em, I should be the one sorry"

They hugged and then Emily went to her desk to finish her work

The morning passed easily and really fast and at half past twelfth

Emily and JJ decided to go to lunch with Penelope

"Hey my sweet cookies were are we going"

"What about we go at the restaurant near the new park?"

Suggested JJ when her stomach made some noise.

"That's a brilliant idea JJ let's go before you starve sweet cookie."

Emily came back from the restroom and looked at her friends

with an hungry look

"Ready to head out girls?"

"Sure lets go before JJ's stomach protest some more"

"It is not protesting I'm just a little hungry"

"Yeah yeah let's say that you're starving"

Emily Pen and JJ went out laughing and found themselves

looking at the menu in the new restaurant only 25 minutes later.

A waiter came by her table to ask them what did they want

"We'll take a chicken salad, a plate of pasta and a slice of pizza

with pepperoni and three beers"

"Ok girls I'll come back as soon as I can"

While the guy was going back into the kitchen the 3 women

were staring at him.

Penelope was drooling

"Mmmmm... He's handsome"

"Pen is right Em you should go out with him and make Hotch jealous"

"No way girl I would rather make Hotch jealous with Mick"

JJ and Pen looked at each other for a moment and Emily

knew she wouldn't have said that

"Emily you got a brilliant idea why don't you call him

and we all go out tonight"

"No Pen never"

"Oh c'mon Em it's just one night... You don't have to have sex

with him; do it for Hotch..."

"Yes Em JJ's right and you have to wear a hot dress"

"Ok ok I'll call I'm and I think I got a beautiful dress"

**$HP$**

*****drin drin*

Emily called Mick to ask him out

'Ok breathe Emily you're doing this to make Hotch jealous'

'Uhm... Hello"

"Hey Mick it's Emily"

"Emily, how are you?"

"Holding on, I hope you're doing good I wanted to ask you a thing"

"Yes I'm doing good what do you need?"

"I...do you want to go out with me tonight?"

"Sure Em I'll pick you up from you're house... At what hour?"

"Uhm I'll tell you later Mick now I've gotta go bye"

"Bye"

Emily hung up and the girls finished their meals.

"OMG this is good!" JJ enjoyed a lot her chicken

"I know my little chicken"

"My little chicken? Why"

"Because you like chicken!"

"Don't you dare using this nickname in front of Morgan

because he'll joke on this until I die"

"I won't I promise sweet cookie"

The girls finished their launch and headed back to the BAU;

when Emily entered the bullpen it was almost 2pm

and Hotch was quite angry with her

"Prentiss... In my office right now"

Emily went upstairs and went in Hotch's office closing the

door behind her

"Where were you Prentiss?"

"I was out for launch with JJ and Garcia"

"And since when does someone spend two hours for a launch"

"I'm sorry Hotch it won't happen again"

"I hope so, now go back to work"

"Yes Sir.

The rest of the day was quiet and strangely relaxing.

At six everyone started taking his things to go home

when Garcia entered the bullpen

"Guys you wanna go out tonight?"

"Sure mama"Morgan was the first to agree

"Ehrm I'm not sure..."

"C'mon pretty boy you should have some fun and

maybe you can approach a beautiful girl"

"Deal I'm coming are Hotch and Rossi coming too?"

"Wait a minute I'm gonna tell them"

After Rossi agreed and Penelope practically begged

Hotch for his agreement they head out and went to

their houses to get ready.

JJ and Penelope were the first to arrive, Garcia with a

pink dress

and JJ with a black one which had a plunging neckline;

then arrived Rossi Morgan

and Reid who was wearing a white suit.

Hitch arrived after 10 minutes and, for everyone's surprise,

he

came along with Beth who was glued at him.

They were already in the pub when Emily arrived.

Every single man in the bar was staring at her.

She had a red

sheath dress that ended at before her knees showing

her incredibly

long legs;

she had red heels wich made her really tall;

and her long hairs

were covering her back a little because her dress showed her

wonderful back.

Emily looked around in the pub and when she saw her friends

she walked in a sexy way toward them.

Beth was getting more and more jealous until when she

saw another man, she supposed he was her boyfriend, reaching

for her.

"Hi guys do you remember Mick" Mick waves his hand

and sat next to Morgan at the opposite side of Hotch who

glared at him

'God was he jealous?'

Hotch changed immediately face expression when he saw

Emily sitting down next to him because when she did it she

showed Hotch a fabulous

view of her neckline.

Meanwhile the guys started talking with Mick

'"Hi Mick how are you?"

"I'm good guys"

Hotch was still looking at him in a bad way 'what the fuck

is wrong with you why are you jealous? Stop it!'

They were all laughing and jocking and Beth was incredibly

possesive with Hotch; Emily was proud of herself because she had

made Beth

so she decided to make another move she got up and went to

take some other drinks

Emily took a beer and two glasses of scotch for Dave and Hotch;

she put down the drinks showing once again her neckline and

this time Hotch felt himself getting harder

"Sorry guys I gotta go to the restroom" he got up and

walked away while breathing to calm down

When he got in the restroom she washed his face and stated

at himself for awhile

'Dammit Hotchner you have a beautiful girlfriend and Emily

is you subordinate, you can't fall for her guy calm down'

When he finally was ok he returned to the table only to see

that Emily was now next to Beth so he wouldn't have his girlfriend

near him anymore

'Shit!'

When Aaron sat down Emily started teasing him.

First she put a hand on is knee but he removed her

hand as soon as he noticed it; but Emily hadn't given up,

this time she put her hand on his hip.

Hotch had to suppress a groan and took her hand away

then he whispered in her ears

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What? You don't like that agent Hotchner?"

"No I don't I still have a girlfriend"

"Oh believe me I know I'm just having fun"

Emily put a hand on his dick and started moving it.

This time Hotch couldn't suppress the groan and everyone

looked at him

"Sorry guys I'm not feeling very good,"

"Honey if you don't feel good he could go home"

"Yes we should, sorry guys; see you tomorrow"

Hotch and Beth waved a goodbye and then they headed out.

They went home but during the whole drive Beth didn't speck.

"Sweetheart what's going on?"

"Nothing..."

"Nothing? Are you sure?"

"It just that... That girl Emily... I... I think I'm a

little jealous"

"Oh sweetie you don't have to worry I'm in love just with you"

"I love you too Aaron..."

"We should go sleep"

"We should... Goodnight sweetheart"

"Goodnight handsome"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Chapter end... How was it?

I'll post soon I promise

Bye bye


	9. What the hell!

Chapter 9: What the hell?!

Will be about... St. Valentina's day!

Love love love will be full of love...

But I also got a surprise for you...  
Enjoy and review!

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hotch woke up with a huge smile on his face:

it was 14th February, st. Valentine's day.  
He turned on his back and found himself facing Beth.  
He started kissing her forehead then her nose her cheeks and neck.

Beth opened her eyes and stirred

"Mmm... Good morning Aaron"

"Good morning to you too sweetheart"

"Mmm...do you have to go to work?"

"Yes sweetie I'm sorry I promise I'll make

up with you this evening"

"Mm.. Ok where are we going this evening?"

"Nope I won't tell you, it's a surprise"

"Ok, go get changed handsome"

They kissed one last time before Hotch got up from

the bed and went in the bathroom to got changed.  
Beth made the coffee and pancakes for Hotch and

waited until he was ready.

"Surprise!" Said Beth when he went in the kitchen

and she kissed him passionately

"Wow Beth this is amazing thank you"

They ate breakfast with an happy mood: Beth was sitting

on Hotch's laps and Aaron was kissing her neck and feeding her.

The little couple finished eating then Hotch grabbed his

coat and briefcase, kissed Beth and went to the BAU

Oh... he was going to make Emily regret what she

had done the previous night, but he didn't know

what he was going to do  
He entered the federal building but he didn't have

any idea, as soon as he arrived at his floor he locked

himself in his office and tried to do something productive;

but sometimes he looked downstairs and stared at

Emily's empty desk for a few minutes before continuing his work.

** $HP$**

When Emily arrived at the BAU she dropped is

coat off and sat down at her desk.

She had decided to wear something quite hot to teas Hotch:

she was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse with 3

buttons unfastened.  
As soon as she sat down at her desk she felt a pair of eyes staring at her

'Uhm...what can I do?' She was thinking hard about

what to do and then she found out what to do.  
She picked her phone up and sent an SMS to Hotch

_"Mmmm... So good..."_

_"So good what?"_

_"Mmmm... look down"_

Hotch looked down and saw Emily sucking her finger.

'Omg keep calm Hotch keep calm you have a girlfriend...

Oh fuck why is she so sexy?" He was getting harder and harder

_"Fuck you Prentiss you remember you still work for me right?"_

_"Yes I remember I'm just teasing... Do you feel horny?"_

_"What if I do?"_

_"Mmm... I'm so hot...and wet...mmmm please"  
Emily was feeling hot while thinking about her messages _

_and decided to send him one last text_

_"Aaahhh... God please don't stop... Oh yes harder yeesss _

_OMG I'm gonna cum oohhhh yessss"_

Hotch couldn't hold it anymore and with his poker face he ran to the bathroom,to work things out by himself, glaring at Emily

when he crossed the grinned at herself and

kept on doing her paperwork

"Why are you grinning Emily?"

"Oh...Uhu... Nothing Reid it's just I was thinking about something funny"

"What was so funny"

"Uhm I...I was remembering when last Christmas I

was having dinner with my mother and some other

ambassadors and I bumped into I guy and I spilled my

wine onto his suit... It was really funny"  
Even if the Christmas dinner with her mother and some

other ambassadors was real anything funny had happened

and Emily hoped that Reid believed in it.

"Statistically take a suit to someone who wash it for you can be really expensive, you can pay 200$ for a suit so it's not funny"

"Yes it is" 'Well at least he believed in it'  
Emily and Reid finished their reports and then took them

in Hotch's office.

***knock knock***

"Come in" said Hotch without looking at the door.

He wasn't paying attention at who just entered so he

didn't saw a hot Emily standing in front of him

"Hey..."

"What do you want Prentiss"

"Mmmm... Someone's grumpy what's the matter?"

"You're the matter... We got to talk"

"You sure you just want to talk?" Emily was teasing a lot

and she know she could be in trouble but she didn't really care

"Stop it now! I'm sick of you teasing me. Why are you doing it?"

"I'm doing it because I know you like it"

"I DON'T like it!"

"Uhu... And why you don't like it?"

"I don't because...because" Hotch didn't know what to say he had a girlfriend, Beth was special for him, but he also found Emily interesting and...hot  
'God I find her hot...'

"Uuh see? You don't know what to say because you can't explain something that's not true"

Hotch grunted and took the files from Emily then she walked out slamming his door.

At lunch time Emily ready for her break with JJ and

Garcia but as soon as the girls told her they couldn't

come Emily found herself knocking at the door of Rossi's office.

"Come in"

Emily smiled as the old profiler answered and opened the door.

"Hey Dave"

"Emily, you're not going out with Garcia and JJ?"

"Nope they're busy... What about you?"

"I can go out for an hour lets go"  
The two profilers took their coats and went in a bar to take

something to eat

Meanwhile Hotch called Jack who had gone back home for the

lunch break

"I daddy! How're you?"

"I'm fine bud you?"

"Fine fine... I'm eating a sandwich with ham... Are

you catching bad guys?"

"No bud; right now I'm looking around to see if there are bad guys"

"So you're on the big plane?"

"No I'm in my office I would've told you if I've had to go out"

"Daddy, even bad guys get vacations?"

"No buddy why do you ask?"

"Because maybe if you don't have to travel because of a bad guy it means that he's on vacation"

Hotch smiled at his son's phrase; jack was really sweet and innocent,

he didn't deserve to get hurt.

"Hey bud you gotta go to school or you won't make it in time"

"'Kay Lisa's taking me bye daddy"

"Bye Jack I'll see you tonight"

They hanged up and Hotch closed his eyes for a minute,

the time he needed to focus his son's face in his mind; then he took his

pen and started writing.

** $HP$**

Evening arrived as fast as it could and before everyone

knew they were heading out.  
Morgan was pretty bored at the idea of the St. valentine's

day because he was single so he had an idea.

"Hey single men and women why don't we go out"

"Sorry Morgan Sergio's waiting for me"

"Uuhh... Emily got a date"

"Sergio's her cat pretty boy"

"You got a date with your cat? I don't understand"

"Reid I meat I was going home and have a hot bath while

my cat will sleep on the bed"

"Uhu... Understood"

"Reid? You're coming with me?"

"Nope sorry tonight there's the premiere of the 7th season of

"the Big Bang theory""

"You're staying home because of a stupid show?"

Dave was now standing behind them with a weird look on his face

"It's not stupid, and Emily's going home as well"

"Yes but at least she's going to have a bath and some wine...

Do you mind if I join you Emily?" Said Rossi with a smirk on his face

"NEVER! Now please Morgan take Rossi out so I won't find him in my bathroom while I'm naked"

"Such a shame! Never mind... Lets go Morgan"

Derek and Rossi headed out and Emily stared at them for

a while before taking her bag and coat and going out with Reid as well.  
Once she got home she put her things on the couch, she

fed Sergio and entered the bathroom with her phone

some red wine a glass and...  
Her gun.  
She took her clothes off but before she could get into the

bath tub she heard her phone ringing: she got a message from Rossi

_"I see you and you're beautiful body... Lol "_

_This's stalking Rossi, I swear if I find you I'm gonna shoot you"_

_"Keep calm cara I'm in a club with Morgan; have a nice night and enjoy your body"_

_"Fuck Rossi I'm seriously gonna kill you tomorrow"_

_"Yeah yeah like you hate me"_

_"Mmmm... We'll see,have a nice night too"_

_With that she slid down in the tub and relaxed with her glass of wine_

** $HP$**

Aaron Hotchner grabbed his briefcase and exited the federal building.

It was St. Valentine's day and Jack was with Jessica so

Aaron and Beth could have had a nice evening.

Hotch was really excited to spend the night with

the love of his life. He arrived at Beth's parked and

entered the building with roses in his hand; when he

arrived at her door he ran the bell and a nearly naked Beth

opened the door. Hotch's jaw fell onto the floor: she

was wearing a white transparent dress which covered only

her ass and boobs and... She wasn't wearing a bra 'oh god'

thought Hotch while he started feeling aroused  
Beth took him inside and kissed him passionately

"Mmmm... You know I love you Mr. Hotchner?"

"I love you too" Hotch let his hands travel on her body, on

her breasts and down on her ass but when he tried to go

under her dress she stopped him

"We should go eat before we get started and never stop"

"You're right, lets go and see what's my surprise"

Hotch was a little disappointed with the change but he didn't

say anything 'Emily would have continued... Wait!

Why am I thinking about Emily?...oh good she's so sexy and

hot and...OMG calm down stop thinking at her Hotch you're here

with Beth while she's there all alone in her apartment...

maybe in the tub...naked...god stop thinking about her you have Beth' Hotch couldn't stop thinking about Emily and Beth saw that something

was off with him

"Hey handsome what are you thinking about"

"Mmm... I'm thinking about you sweetheart"

"Awe you're so sweet you know?"

"Now I know... I love you e...Beth"  
'Shit'

They ate laughing and staring at each other until Hotch took Beth in his car and bent her

"W...what are you doing?"

"I said I had a surprise for you and I won't let you see anything"  
Hotch drove for almost 20 minutes then stopped.

"C'mon sweetheart"

"It's cold where are we?"

"You'll see..."

Hotch took off is tie from Beth's eyes so she could see the

beautiful lake

"OMG Aaron is...is wonderful"

"I know and I also have this for you" Hotch put around Beth's

neck a silver necklace with a star

"Awe it's...it's...beautiful! I love you"

"I love you too"

They drove back home and once they were inside started

kissing each other and pulling away each other's clothes  
They went in Beth's bedroom and made love  
When they finally reached the orgasm they screamed out loud

"Oh...god...Aaron... I love you!"

"Oh...god...you're too perfect and beautiful...I...love you too...Emily"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Surprise surprise at the end did you like it? Hope so bye guys have a good day until a post again


	10. I won't play nice

Chapter 10: I won't play nice

Chapter 10 finally... Sorry I was supposed to finish and

post it yesterday but while I was writing I fell asleep because

it was 2 am this morning  
Hope you guys enjoy it and review

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Oh...god...you're too perfect and beautiful...

.I...love you too...Emily"

"Emily?!"

Hotch froze... 'Oh fuck what did I do'

"Erm... No I hadn't said Emily I said..."

"You said Emily! Why the fuck did you say Emily?"

"I'm sorry sweetie I thought... Well I thought the

perfume you use was called Emily and I love it a lot"

Beth got up from the bed with watery eyes and started

picking up her clothes..

"You...you asshole...you love her"

"I don't love em...Prentiss! She's my subordinate!"

"Yes she's you're fucking subordinate and you like fucking

your subordinates don't you? It make you feel

powerful right? Son of a bitch"

They were at the front door, Beth kicked him between is legs and

exited his apartment slamming the door.  
Hotch stayed there like frozen for a while: god it hurt, it

hurt a lot,fuck Emily and her teasing.

Finally Hotch moved from there and decided

to get dressed and went out with only his wallet and his phone.

He didn't know for how long he drove but after a while he found

himself in the parking lot next to Emily's building.

He went straight to her apartment and knocked angrily at the door.

"One moment please..." He heard from the inside and after few more

minutes Emily opened the door covered only with a towel

"You!"

"Hey Hotch please come in" she said sarcastically  
He was mad at her and she knew that but she didn't know why

"You bitch! You couldn't stop yourself from teasing me could you?"

"No I was having fun why do you even care?"

"Because I called Beth Emily! That's why I care"

"OMG really that's funny; at least tell me you didn't called my

name while you two were having sex"

Hotch only stared at her and Emily opened her eyes with

surprise and she tried not to laugh

"Oh...th...this is a p..pproblem..."

"Yes it's a fucking problem and its just you're fault"

"Nope it's not my fault if you said my name while you were

having sex,

it's all your fault"

"But you teased me"

"And you should have stopped me! But you didn't"

"No I didn't...,."

"Oh please Hotch admit that you have a crush on me"

"Never..."

"But I'm so god damn sexy"

"So god damn sexy..." Hotch pulled Emily in an embrace

and started touching her

"Mmm...god Hotch... You feel so good..."

"Mmm...so hot Emily..." Emily let him touch her  
He unzipped her pants and put a hand inside.

They moaned together and Hotch was feeling more and more aroused.

He started pulling off his pants but before he could do

something more Emily pulled away and looked at Hotch

with a grin on her face

"Mmm...I don't wanna do anything tonight and neither you do right?"

"But I want you"

"But not tonight... You want some wine?"

"Do you have some scotch?"

"Think so let me see... Yeah got it"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

They drank a glass of alcohol and then Hotch went

home a little disappointed because he hadn't got sex.

(Next day)

The next day at the BAU it was a quite morning;

Rossi and Hotch were working in their own offices

Garcia was working with computers and eventually

she would go into the bullpen to joke with Morgan who,

as every day teased Reid.

Emily seemed a little happier than the other days but she

explained it with too much sugar. JJ exited her office

and went into the bullpen to give her friends the invitation

for Henry's birthday. Hotch and Emily didn't know how

to call their relationship anymore so they decided to talk about

it in Hotch's office

"What there's between us?"

"I don't know Hotch tell me what you think"

"I think we should call it a relationship "

"You're sure it's not all about sex Hotch?"

"I'm sure why do you ask"

"To be sure

"So what are we gonna do? We can go out and start...

dating each other"

"No"

"Why Emily what's wrong"

"It's not we... Believe but...I..I just can't start dating

you after what you said the last time"

"I thought we were over"

"And we are but I I can't help my self but being worried

and scared...I don't wanna get hurt...again"

"You won't get hurt...I promise Emily..."

"Yeah you promise..."

"Please give us a chance"

"Ok but if you...you ever hurt my you...you won't have

a second chance"

"I swear I won't hurt you...now what about a dinner

at my place this evening"

"Mmm... Sounds good to me, will Jack be there to?"

"If you want hell be there, we can make it at eight Is it ok?"

"I'd really love him to be there with us, i love Jack;

At eight it's perfect; im going downstairs to finish my

work see you laterHotch"

"See you later"

Emily closed Hotch's office door and returned to the

bullpen, sat at her desk a started some work.  
At lunch time she knocked again at Dave's office door

"Come in"

"Hey Dave do you have time for a break"

"I think I have it; were do you wanna go?"

"Out for a snack"

"And..."

"And to talk... Have already said I hate profilers"

"Nope but is interesting to know that you do..,, lets go Emily"

The two profilers headed out and went in a little pub

and ordered two sandwiches

"Ok Emily what do you want to talk about?"

"Uhm...it's it's Hotch"

"Hotch what did he do to you?"

"Well nothing actually he invited me for a dinner at

his place tonight"

"Really? And you"

"Me?"

"I mean are you happy about this or..."

"I'm scared... I mean I don't wanna get hurt again but he

wanted to give us a chance as... a a couple"

"Wow Emily this is good isn't it?"

"Yeah it is believe me but ... What if its all about sex...

What if he doesn't really like me?"

"Em sweet I swear to you if he hurts you I would kick his ass"

"Thank you Dave"

When they got back Emily looked at Hotch's office and saw him

staring at her 'is he jealous?'  
Emily decided to send him a SMS

"_Everything ok Hotch?"_

_"Yes just checking on you guys"_

_"Are you jealous? ;)"_

_"No why do you ask?"_

_"You seemed a little nervous when I entered here with Rossi"_

_"Just because I know him very well"_

_"Yes sure... So this means you're jealous"_

_"And if I am what's the problem?"_

_"It's not a problem it's just a sweet thing... I didn't think _

_you were such a sweet and jealous man Hotch"_

_"I am full of surprises"_

_"I hope to find all of them"_

_"Mmm... Sure you will now go to work Ms. Prentiss"_

_"Mr hot-Hotchner"_

Emily smiled at him and started working while Hotch went

to Dave's office

He knocked and without waiting for an answer he went in

"Hey Hotch pleas come in" said Rossi sarcastically

"what were you doing with Emily?"

"What?"

"Why were you with Emily?"

"She asked me to go out for lunch with her"

"Don't even think to flirt with her understood?"

"Wha? Hotch why would I do that? I could be her

father plus I know she likes you"

"I know you know but I've also known you for a long time

and you would try to flirt with her"

"I would never do this to you Hotch or to her! I thought

we were friends and you trusted me! Now if you don't

mind go out of my office before I do it by myself"

Hotch glared at him and exited his office slamming the

door he crossed the hallway and looked at Emily: she was

reading something a report supposed Hotch but she was

so pretty, her black hair were on her face and eventually

she would take them away from the face; she was wearing

black pants and a withe blouse with black heels. She was

really focused on her work that she didn't noticed Morgan

throwing an eraser to Spencer; he smiled at her and

closed the office door behind him and he focused on his

paperwork for a few hours before heading out.

**$HP$**

Reid was working on his paperwork when he saw Hotch

heading out, he looked at his watch: 6.30 pm

"Hey guys do you know why Hotch is heading out now?"

"I don't know maybe Jack's sick"

"Or maybe he has a date right princess?" Emily looked at him

with a confused look 'how did he find it out'

"Uh...what? Hotch, a date? With whom?"

"I don't know princess why don't you tell us"

"Why do you think I know something"

"Because you two talked for almost an hour"

"Ok but this doesn't mean I know something, maybe Rossi knows"

"Got it ill ask him"

"Ok bye guys I gotta go have a nice night"  
Emily waved good bye at her friends and coworkers and

exited the BAU.  
When she finally got home she went to have a shower...a

long one. She thought about her day; after her speech with

Hotch she had seen him sliding in Dave's office and a few

minutes later she heard a door slamming and she felt his

eyes on her. Was Aaron mad with Dave? He hadn't done

anything why was he mad at him? Was it because of her

were they talking about her? 'I should call Dave and ask

him what happened' she finished her shower and while

she was getting dressed she called him

"Rossi"

"Hey Dave it's me Emily"

"Ah...Emily...sorry sweetie I can't talk to you right now"

"Can I call you later?"

"No I'm sorry"

"Why? Are you mad at me?"

"No Emily, I'm not mad at you"

"So why you don't wanna talk to me? You got a date?"

"No don't but I can't talk to you"

"Why? P...please Dave tell me why?" Now she was crying

, he was her friend, he has always supported her and now,

now he didn't even want to talk to her

"It's complicated to explain and you have to go out

with Hotch" Dave felt a pain in his chest but decided to

ignore it. It was hurting a lot to hear his friend crying

"I just wanted to talk to you for a while, you know  
After I left Hotch's office he came to you and...then the

only thing I know is that I heard a door slam and I felt his

eyes on me... You can't talk to me because of Hotch?

Is it Hotch's fault?"

"I'm sorry Em, I gotta go"

"No please I wan...wanna hear you"

"I can't I'm sorry but please don't be mad at me or

Hotch...have a nice evening"  
Rossi hung up and Emily cried for some more minutes

before finishing to get dressed.  
At half past seven she exited her apartment and went to

Hotch's place; she was still upset for her call with Dave but

she needed to relax so she turned on the radio

Finally she arrived at Hotch's place, she parked the car went

at his door.  
She knocked and after few minutes Aaron opened the door.

**$HP$**

"Hi Emily"

"Hotch" she smiled at him and entered

"Good evening miss em'ly, if you don't mind I hung you coat"

"Good evening too you Jack, I'll be glad to give you my

coat, but are you sure you can hung it or you need dad to help you"

"Don't worry miss em'ly daddy will help me" Hotch picked

Jack up to help him to hung Emily's coat and then Jack and

Emily went to the couch while Hotch was in the kitchen to

finish preparing dinner

"Jack how are you?"

"I'm fine miss em'ly 'n you?"

"I'm really really happy to be here with you and daddy"

Jack giggled and sat next to Emily

"Miss em'ly do you like daddy?"

"Yes I do like your daddy, why do you ask bud?"

"'Cause daddy's happy when talk 'bout you and when you're

here"  
She smile at Jack and hugged him thight. When Hotch called

them Jack ran in the bathroom to wash his hands and Emily

followed him then they both went straight into the kitchen

and Emily helped Jack to sit down on the chair.

"Mmm... Hotch this smells good"

"Yep daddy's good at cooking"

"Thank you" Hotch put the pasta in their plates and sat down

"Bon appetite"said the two adults and Jack copied them

"Bon 'petite"

They ate laughing and at the end of the dinner Emily tried

to help Hotch cleaning but he refused so Emily went in

Jack's room with him and they played for a while

"Ok buddy bedtime go put your pj on and brush your teeth"

"'Kay daddy"

When he came back in his room Emily and Hotch were still

there waiting for him

"Daddy can miss em'ly read me a story?"

"I don't know why don't you ask her"

"Miss Em'ly can you read me a story?"

"Sure buddy what story do you want?"

"Can you invent one?"

"Sure"

"I'll be downstairs g'night Jack"

"Night daddy" Jack went in the bed and Hotch kissed

his forehead before exiting his bedroom and going into

the living room

After a while Emily came into the living room and sat onto

the couch next to Hotch

"He fell asleep as soon as I finished the story"

"He was really tired but when I told him you would have

come over he was excited"  
There were few minutes of awkward silence before Emily

spoke again

"Did you speak with Rossi this morning?"

"Yes I did why?"

"He...I called him before I came here but he said he couldn't

speak"

"So?"

"What did you say to him?"

"I just asked him not to be an asshole as he used to be"

"He's not an asshole with me! Are you jealous?"  
Hotch didn't answer

"Oh god Hotch he's your best friend and my friend how

could you think he was going to flirt with me?"

"I...I'm sorry I..I saw you two entering the bullpen together

and you were laughing and...I ... I supposed I was just jealous"

"You know you owe him an apology?"

"I know I'll apologize tomorrow...I promise"

"Good I think I gotta go its eleven and tomorrow I've got

to be at work at nine"

Hotch took her coat and helped her wear it then he opened the door

"Good night Emily"

"Night Hotch"

They stared at each other for a while and then they came

closer and kissed. It was a sweet soft and innocent kiss

on the lips but for both of them meant a lot.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Chapter 10 finished bye bye guys I'll update soon


	11. Truth

Chapter 11: truth...

Finally another chapter... Sorry if I didn't post earlier i didn't have time...  
I know you guys love this story that's why I'm gonna continue to post it  
Enjoy and review!

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was a sweet soft and innocent kiss on the lips but for both of them meant a lot. When they broke apart they smiled at each other.

"You should stay Em"

"I don't have a change of clothes"

"Yeah but I know you have a ready go bag in the car"

"You know me, I'll be back in 2 minutes" Emily went to her car and grabbed her go back then entered Hotch's apartment and put the bag in the bedroom. She had another glass of wine with Hotch while they talked a little... Then she had a sower and went in the bedroom

"Good night Emily"

"Good night ho...Aaron"

They both fell asleep immediately near each other.

** $HP$**

****Fuck.  
Monday mornings suck  
Last week the team had solved a tough case: a pervert raped little children and sold them to other perverts.  
When they came back to Quantico Strauss had put them on stand by: only desk duty and it was incredibly boring.  
That morning Morgan was throwing pieces of paper at Reid who was trying to read a book; Emily was texting with a Garcia and JJ was wandering in the pull pen soon followed by Rossi. The only one who was working was Hotch.

"Guys I'm sooo damn bored!" Said Garcia entering the bullpen

"I know mama we're bored as well"

"What can we do?" asked Emily tiredly

"I dunno sweet cookie? Someone has an idea?"

"What about truth or dare?"  
Proposed JJ

"No way"

"Why Rossi?!"

"Hotch won't like it and no one of us want to see a pissed off Hotch right?"

"Yes Prentiss... Unless you want get fired and kicked in you ass you shouldn't ask him if he wanna play truth or dare"

"Believe me Rossi... Let me try I'll come back in 10"  
Oh the other should believe in Emily; Hotch and Emily were dating for two weeks now and he wouldn't dare say no to his beautiful girlfriend especially in a boring Monday like that.  
She knocked at his door and waited for his 'come in'

"Aaron?"

"Hey honey you're bored?"

"Yes uhm... Actually everyone's pretty bored so..."

"So?"

"So we thought we could play... Truth or dare for a while..."  
He stared at her for a minute without saying anything

"Oh c'mon Hotch it's lunch time and you should have a break please just for an hour"

"Ok I'll come"

"But?"

"But you gotta pay me back tonight"

"Deal now let's go"  
When Emily exited the office with office the other were looking at her incredulously  
"How?" Asked Morgan braking the silence

** $HP$**

After Emily walked up to Hotch's office the others started gossiping about Emily and Hotch

"My little heroes, none of you know what's going on between boss man and Em?"

"Nope sorry Garcia but at least I'm not the only one who see it"

After a while they saw Emily exiting the office... With Hotch!  
They were surprised and stared at them for a while

"How?" Said Morgan breaking the silence

"Well Morgan I needed a break plus it's lunch time"

"You never have a break, boss man don't do breaks"

"Well today I am Garcia so, what did you want to play?"

"Truth or dare... You're in Hotch?"

"Yes I'm in"

They all sat down around Prentiss' desk and Garcia started the game

"Ok well... Uhm... Little genius truth or dare?"

"Statistically truth can be as embarrassing as a dare but I think I'll choose truth"

"Ok well when did you give your first kiss?"

"Mmm... This's gonna be interesting pretty boy"

"Shut up Morgan! Ok I gave my first kiss when I was ten, a girl in my high school was dared to give me a kiss"

"Uhu that's interesting" said Garcia and the others were thinking the same

"Ok uhm... Emily"

"Uh? Oh I'll choose dare"

"Ok Emily I'll dare you to put on Rossi's tie"

"Mmmm... Sure Rossi give me your tie"  
He handed Emily the red tie and she tried to put it on but after attempting 3 times she let Hotch help her

"Ok here I am happy now Reid? Mmmm... JJ" Emily grinned at JJ

"Mmm... Dare"

"I dare you..." She looked around the bullpen... No one was there... Perfect

"I dare you to take off your shirt and let they guys see your bra

"WHAT!? Are you kidding Emily?! You can't be serious I can't I... Oh doesn't matter..." She took off his shirt after seeing the look on Emily's face.  
JJ had a pink bra with a black lace which put in evidence her boobs: the men were drooling

"Ok sorry men the show's finished"

"No that's a pity" Dave but immediately JJ smacked him in the back on his head and the others started laughing

"Ok uhm... Garcia"

"Truth"

"You're gonna tell us... Would you rather do a lap dance for Hotch or live with Reid in jail for the rest of your life"

"I think I'd rather do a lap dance for Hotch... Sorry kid but I'd like to live with freedom" Hotch flushed but he covered it immediately with his poker face.

"Ok well... Rossi man"

"Mmmm... Truth"

"Hummm... Oh yeah got it! Have you ever had sex with other women while you were married?"

"Well ok... During my first marriage I wouldn't have dared to have sex with other women but then during the second and third marriage I did"

"Woah David Rossi is a sinner!"

"Really Em you hadn't figured it out by yourself?"

"Nope sorry I thought you were a kind man; you've destroyed my myth"

"I'm sorry Emily I'll make it up with you" said Rossi laughing

"Ok guys... Uhm... Hotch?"

"Mmmm... I think I'll choose a dare"

"Uhu... Boss man chose dare! Go Rossi find a dare!"

"Let me think Garcia... Mmmmmmmm... What about... Since JJ took away her shirt for us you're gonna take off your shirt as well"

"Rossi, you know I'm your boss and I could fire you"

"C'mon Hotch we all want to see you shirtless!"

"Talk for yourself and for the girls JJ" said Morgan disgusted

"No way!"

"C'mon Hotch...I let you see my boobs"

"Deal..." Hotch slowly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to Emily

"Uuuuh... Hotch's shirtless! I don't think he was so hot can I take a photo"

"Never Garcia or I'm gonna fire you!"

"Ok boss man now choose someone"

"Sure; mmmm... I'll choose Dave"

"Sorry you can't I've just choose you"

"No one talked about rules"

"Ok ok calm down boys new rule: you can't choose who has just chosen you"

"Ok Garcia do I'll choose Emily"

"It's gonna be funny uhm... I'll choose dare"

"You gotta go to Anderson and say him he's a complete asshole and you won't never have sex with him anymore" Emily seemed quite perplexed but didn't say a word.

After a while the all heard Emily yelling

"YOU! YOU ASSHOLE, I WON'T NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU ANYMORE"  
The team started laughing out loud but when they saw Emily coming back they stopped immediately

"Ok now mmmm... Morgan"

"Truth... Ask princess"

"Have you ever had an erotic dream about one of us"

"Where do you pic these questions form?! Ok uhm...no"

"No?! Oh c'mon hot stuff you've never had an erotic dream on one of us?"

"Nope sorry mama"

"That's saad hot stuff... However... Choose choose"

"Mmmm... Lets see...Reid"

"Dare"said Reid but but he regretted it immediately.  
The bullpen was empty so he decides they should have had some fun

"I dare you to do walk as a too model around the bullpen"

"What?! Morgan I can't do this"

"Oh right and you have to wear Emily's black heels"

"No way I'm gonna so something like that"

"Oh yes you will cause I dared you now, wear Emily's heels and walk!"

"Ok I'm going Morgan, you don't have to scream; you know, guys, it's statistically confirmed that when you're stressed you can't talk in a low voice..."

"Yes yes Reid now walk!" Said Emily rolling her eyes

They put on some music and Reid started walking.  
After a few insecure step he started walking really fast for someone who has never worn heel and the problem was... He was so damn good at that! He looked like a model. Everyone was staring at him; when he finished his friends clapped their hands

"Hey pretty boy... Are you sure you've never used heels?"

"Never Morgan... I swear! But heels hurts Emily how do you walk on them"

"Practice Reid, only practice"

"Yeah yeah princess; that's why women's mood always change: it depends on how much their heels hurt, if their bra is too tight and if they have their period" after this last sentence JJ Emily and Garcia smacked him on the back of his head

"Ouch! I'm sorry girls... I'm sorry"

"Doesn't matter now lets go on Reid?" Said JJ

"Oh...uh... Yes mmmm... I'll choose Garcia"

"Truth my little boy"

"What's your favorite place...where to have sex?"

"Woah pretty boy I didn't think you were like this!"

"My hot stuff's right... However I think my favorite place is the kitchen"

"Why mama?"

"Morgan's right, why?" Asked JJ and Em

"Well it's simple: what would you say at your parents or kids or friends if they find some chocolate or whipped cream on the bed?"

"Yes that's right" said the team together

"Now mmmm... Boss man"

"Truth"

"While you have sex... Do you prefer being on the top or under your girl"

"Why does this game ha e to be all about sex?"

"Because is more interesting" said Dave with a smirk

"Ok well do I really have to answer?"

"Yes boss man" said Garcia excited

"Ok actually I don't have any preference"

"Really Hotch?" Said JJ

"Yes he likes to dominate and to be dominated"

"GARCIA!" Yelled Hotch

"Sorry boss... Lets get over this"

"Garcia truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to kiss Rossi"

"Ok c'mon Rossi man" Garcia gave save a little sweet kiss and giggled after she sat down again

"Ok well my sweet hot stuff... What are you gonna choose?"

"I think I'll go with truth"

"Woah I gotta think to something really interesting"

"Like if you don't know everything about me mama"

"Aww my sweetness I got the question for you"

"We'll baby girl... I'm listening"

"Tell us the most embarrassing date you've ever had" Derek gulped and looked around just to see everyone staring at him

"Ok... I was... 15 and there was this beautiful girl, Claire in my school. One day I invited her out on a date and she agreed; I mean she didn't even know who I was but she agreed so we went out to see a film. When we got to the cinema I wanted to to the big man who wasn't scared about anything so I asked her if she wanted to watch an horror film to make our date 'special', she agreed once again and we went to saw it; bought popcorns and soda then we entered the theater. That film was really scary and when a guy jumped near the girl and she screamed I the film I screamed as well, but... The problem is that I screamed so loud that the whole theater turned to see what was happening and a man asked me to go out... I'll never forget it"

The whole team was now laughing

"Oh...oh my ggod I can't... Believe it..."

"Oh shut up Prentiss... Now revenge's coming... Truth or dare for..."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

End chapter bye guys


	12. Or dare?

Chapter 12: ... Or dare

Finally chapter 12 I'm sorry if I made you wait enjoy and review :)

THIS CHAPTER'S RATED M!

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Truth or dare for... Emily" said Morgan

"Dare... I think" Emily wasn't sure about her choice but she couldn't change it anymore

"Ok I dare you...to do a lap dance for Hotch"

"What?! No way"

"Yes...it's your dare"

"But... It's not fair!"

"Yes it is sweetie"

"Damn you Morgan"

Emily stood up and took a stereo then turned the music on and put herself above Hotch. When the music started playing she started moving up and down in a sexy way.

When the music finished Emily kissed Hotch's nose and sat down in her chair

"Happy now?"

"Yeah really happy" said Morgan still drooling

"Well we should get back to work guys"

"Boss man's right" said Emily blushing

** $HP$**

The day passed really fast and at six the team except for Emily and Hotch headed out.

Once the bullpen was empty Emily ran in Hotch's office entering without even knock.

"You can't stay without me for one day right?"

"Either you can't"

"Yeah I'm still thinking about...you know...your..."

"About my lap dance?"

"Yeah that"

"Maybe... I can give you another one" Emily closed the blinds and locked the office door then she put herself on Hotch laps with the legs wide opened. Emily started touching and kissing him moaning; she kissed his jawline while unbuttoning his shirt, her hands wandering down his chest. Aaron felt himself getting harder and he grunted when she sat on his hard erection and started moving.

"Mmm... Em...aaahhh honey aaahh... Please stop... Oh god... Em... Stop please or I'm gonna cum in my pants..."

"Mmmm...aaahhh yesss... I'm gonna make you cum"

Emily unzipped Hotch's pants and took them down his ankles with his boxers. She was completely dressed but decided to let him unbutton her blouse while she was moving on his cock.

"Mmm... Please Emily let me take your panties off we don't want to dirt your panties right?"

"No, we don't want it"

Emily stood up and took her panties and skirt off while Hotch started pleasuring himself. He put his big hand around his hard cock and stared pumping up and down more and more faster. Emily decided to sat down on the couch and while she was watching his hand she put two fingers in her hot wet pussy. Hotch stopped immediately and took Emily hand

"Please stop it before I cum and make a mess all over here"

Emily grinned at him and knelt down forward him; she took his cock in her hand and started licking his length. When she heard a grunt she looked up at him and started sucking faster and faster

"Oh my god Emily it feels so good..." He grabbed her hair in his hand and moaned out loud.

"God Emily I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum in your mouth, please don't stop... Please aaaahhh... Please let me cum in your mouth"

He was so close to the orgasm but Emily decided to stop playing with his cock. She took it out from her mouth and got up

"What the hell? Emily I was so close"

Emily grinned and started getting dressed again

"Mmmm... I know sweetie but you can't scream here in your office at work, I'm gonna finish my job at home"

She took her purse and waved a good bye before heading to the elevator and vanishing from inside it.

But Hotch couldn't wait anymore; he sat down in his arm chair and closed his though about a naked Emily sucking hard on his cock and not long after he cum in his big hand.

He cleaned the mess with a tissue then he grabbed his bag and coat and went home.

** $HP$**

Emily lay on the bed completely naked and she was reading a magazine when she heard a knock on the door she grinned at herself.

She got up and went to open the front door.

"You're gonna pay me back for what you did to me at the office" said Hotch entering her apartment and kissing her with anger.

"Mmmm... I'm waiting" Emily pulled away from Hotch and went to her bedroom.

Hotch pulled her on the bed and tied her up with his tie. He started plaing with her nipples, licking and sucking hard an he pleasured himself with Emily's moans; Hotch let his hands wander down her body between her legs

"Oh god... Ho...Aaaaroonnn..." She moaned when he touched her perceptible skin. He started rubbing her clit and after another moan he put two fingers inside her and he started pulling in and out faster and faster. When Emily was on the verge he stopped and stared at her.

"What are you doing Hotch? I'm soo close"

"I know sweetie... Payback's a bitch"

"Yea payback is a bitch..." He untied Emily who stood up and sat on Hotch. She stared moving her hips and moaned when she felt his cock erecting

"Mmm... You're already hard?"Emily grinned and licked her lips

"Yes... Maybe you can finish what you started before, in the office"

"Mmm oh yeah..."

She unzipped Hotch's pants and took them off with her boxers. Emily took his cock in her hand and started licking the tip as Hotch started moaning. She licked his whole length and at the same time she pumped up and down and then she put his cock in her mouth and started sucking hard.

"Mmmm... God Emily, you like it don't you? You like to put my hard cock into your mouth and sucking right? Ohh...yes... Don't stop...oohhhh ohh god Emily... Aaahhh fuckk!" Hotch came hard in Emily's mouth fulling her with is hot cum. She licked her lips and kissed Hotch, then she put herself on the top of him; she grabbed his cock and put it in her hot core...

"Oohhh mmm... Feels so good... Aaahhh you're do hard ... Aaahh faster yes more faster please ooohhhh" they came together and fell both on the bed again.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes I know Aaron... I love you too"

They both fell asleep in each other'a arms.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

END CHAPTER I'LL POST SOON PROMISE:)


	13. Such a lovely day

Chapter 13: Such a lovely day  
I'm so sorry I know I said I would've posted soon but I didn't know what to write...  
Really really short chapter!

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Emily woke up in bed next to Hotch and started remembering the night before: they discussed about emily moving in with Hotch and Jack; Jack was thrilled at the idea and they decided that she was going to move in with the guys next saturday or sunday.  
She smiled at herself and started kissing Hotch to wake him up. It was Sunday morning and they decided to go out with JJ Will and Henry so the children could spend some time together. When she looked at Hotch he was still asleep: she got a brilliant idea.  
Emily went in Jack's room and woke him up  
"Emmy!" Yelled Jack  
"Sshhhhh... Daddy's still asleep"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Don't worry sweetie; do you want to help me to prepare breakfast for him?"  
"Yey! Can we prepare pancakes?"  
"Sure buddy lets go"  
It was 8 am and Hotch was strangely asleep, but as soon as Emily and Jack prepared pancakes and coffee for him they entered the master bed room; Emily held the breakfast and Jack jumped on the bed and woke him up.  
"Daddy daddy wake up! Me and Emmy prepared breakfast for you!"  
"Hey buddy good morning to you too" he smiled and kissed Jack on his forehead  
"You said you guys prepared breakfast for me?"  
"Yes yes we prepared pancakes and coffee; but you gotta eat pretty fast because today we gotta see Henry"  
"Ok buddy I'll be as fast as I can be"  
Emily placed the plates on his laps and sat next to him and jack between them. Emily kissed both of them on the cheek and watches Hotch eating pancakes  
"Mmmm... This is really good guys, you did a wonderful job"  
"Thank you Aaron"  
"Thanks daddy" Hotch finished his breakfast and they all got dressed.  
Once they were ready they headed to JJ and Will's house  
"Hey bud you ready to spend a whole day with Henry?" Said Emily  
"Yey!we'll see a lot of animals at the zoo!"  
Emily and Hotch smiled and went to their friend's house with an excited Jack who was holding their hands.  
As soon as they rang the doorbell they heard Henry running and yelling and when JJ opened the door he jumped and hugged Jack  
"Yeyyy! Jack here! We go to the zoo mommy! C'mon let go go go go!"  
"Hey Henry sweetie calm down we're going; just put on your shoes and take you're coat"  
"Yey yey my coat... I can't take me coat! Mommy I can't take me cot"  
JJ laughed and took his coat for him then put on her shoes and the six of them headed out and drove to the zoo. When they finally arrived Jack and Henry were too excited to stay still and they tried to run away but fortunately their parents were taking them with a hand.  
"Daddy daddy I wanna go see hippos and giaffes and and lions and:..." Henry was over excited and was yelling at the adults  
"No lions no they scare me"  
"Don't worry jack we won't not see lios"  
"Ok..."  
The 2 families entered the zoo and started walking trough bears and giraffes and birds... They also saw penguins which Henry was scared from because they seemed robots and could bite.  
"Mommy can we go see hippos I'm 'cared"  
"Sure sweetie but why are you scared"  
"'Cos they seems robots and can bite"  
"Henry penguins won't bite you because they are too far from us" jack reassured Henry a little  
"Yeah but they can jump and bite us"  
"No Henry I promise they can't reach us we are too far from them"  
"Pomise?"  
"Promise"  
Henry giggled and took Jack's hand and let the parents take a photo of them near the penguins.  
They walked a little more and saw hippos and tigers, monkeys that made Henry laugh but jack was scared because they made loud noises and he had tears in his eyes  
"Hey bud what's the matter"  
Said Emily looking down at the boy who was hidden behind her  
"Monkeys are scary, they make loud noises"  
"Oh sweetie they're just laughing and joking they won't hurt you"  
"Yea Jack 'onkies won't not hurt you they 'aughin and 'okin" repeated Henry. Jack looked at him and smiled. They continued their trip around animals until lunchtime.  
"Mommy me 'hngry" said Henry  
"Me too daddy Emmy" said jack  
"Ok guys why don't we sit down on the grass and eat something" Emily proposed with a smile  
"Yeyy!" Both kids yelled happily  
They six of the sat found a place on the grass near a tree so the could be protected from the sun by its shadow . They put Down 2 big blankets and a basket full of food.  
They were eating peacefully; after a while boy boys started playing while JJ and Emily went to the restroom  
"So honey tell me why are you here with Hotch?"  
"Because jack wanted to see me"  
"And why jack did want to see you?"  
"Because... Because last time we came here I let him take an ice cream before lunch"  
"Yeah right that's all..."  
When they went back where the boys were JJ asked Jack if he was happy that Emily came with them  
"Yes yes I'm really happy 'cos em'ly is nice and make daddy smile"  
"Awe that's sweet jack!"  
They were sit down on the grass and were laughing when they heard someone's voice  
"Hi Aaron"  
"Beth what are you doing here?"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

End chapter so sorry it's short!


	14. Are you kidding me!

cHAPTER 14

Finally chapter 14! be happy i know I had said I would have posted soon

I just didnt have any time! Enjoy my dear followers

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Hi Aaron"

"Beth, what are you doing here"

"Nothing I just had to meet a friend and her niece here then I saw you

guys and wanted to say hi"

Hotch wasn't sure that was the truth but didn't want to dig in it

"Well... Hi ehrm... Emmeline, right?"  
Said Beth with a fake smile on her face

"Emily..." Emily was nervous, why Beth was there and why did she seem so... So strange?

"I think I'll go I can't waste my time"said Beth but in that very moment Jack run toward her

"Hi Beth! How are you? Daddy said you had to leave for a job."

"I'm fine Jack and I'm really happy to see you, but I have to go my friend's waiting for me"

"K bye Beth"

"Bye Jack bye guys"  
Finally when Beth went away the tension disappeared and the six of them went back playing.

"Daddy daddy!" Jack screamed running towards them

"Hey Jack calm down; what happened"

"Henry fell and his knee's bleeding"

Immediately Jj jumped on her feet and with the others behind she ran where Henry was

laying and she knelt down next to him

"Hey sweetie what happened"

"I's running an I falled 'cause 'mthing hitted me; then my kneel stated bleedin'"

"Come on buddy it's not a tragedy lets go home and put on a plaster"

Will took Henry from the ground and started carrying him out of the park

"But I's playin' with Jack"

"I know and I've an idea..."

"Yey idea idea!"

"Why don't you ask him if he wants to come over for the night?"

"Yeey that a great idea; what you think Jack"

"Can I daddy?" Jack looked up at his dad with two sweet eyes that neither the worst person

could resist at.

"Sure buddy we can go home pick your things up while Henry puts a plaster on his wound"

"Yee let's go we can't waste time!"  
The guys went to their home with the two little boys that were screaming in excitement

When they finally arrived they ordered pizza and they talked a little

"So Em... Why are you here with jack and Hotch?" Emily-who was drinking- spilled the bier out

of her mouth and started coughing

"Wh.. What? Oh yeah well I'm here because... Because Jack wanted to see me and you know

I couldn't refuse to come... He's such a sweet boy"  
Emily hoped that her answer had satisfied JJ who was looking at her as if she wanted to find

something in her eyes; something that would tell her that Emily was lying but finally she gave up

"Uh ok it's nice that Jack wanted to see you"

"Yeah it is..." Emily said nervously and looked at Aaron who was staring at JJ but before he could

speak the bell rang and JJ went to open the door and took their pizzas

"Jack Henry pizza's here" will called the two boy that ran into the kitchen and immediately started eating .

"Mmmm this's really good"

"Yeah it 'eally good"

_** $HP$**_

Finally at 11 pm Hotch and Emily went home because jack was sleepy after a long day like that

When they reached Hotch's apartment they found a surprise at the front door. Emily who was really

tired opened her mouth in shock

"I'm sorry I know I'm bothering you guys I just need to talk to Aaron for a couple of minutes"

"Ok Beth; Emily can you take jack in bed and wait for me? This won't take a lot"  
Emily was still shocked but she didn't say anything; she jut shook her head and took Jack in his room.  
Beth looked at Emily until she disappeared behind the corner; she closed the door and looked Aaron in the eyes

"What do you want Beth?" Hotch was being really rude, but he didn't care; the only thing he wanted to

do was going in his apartment and hug Emily until the both would fall asleep

"Mmmm... Don't be rude Aaron I know you still love me"

"What?! Are you kidding me?! I love Emily and I will always love her"

"You shouldn't lie to yourself! I know you still want me"

"I'm not lying! Now, if you're finished please leave me alone"

"Ok just one more question"

"Deal"

What are you gonna say to make it up to her? She'll be pretty angry because you've been here with me

for quite a lot"

"She's not gonna be angry she's the best person I've ever new. Now Beth go or I call the police"

"Ok ok I'm going"

Beth moved toward Hotch and...

_** $HP$**_

Emily was quite nervous... Hotch has been outside for 10 minutes and he hadn't come inside yet

'What the hell are they talking about'  
She went in the kitchen and took a glass then she returned to the living room and poured herself a glass of scotch.

'God this's strong! What the hell are they doing outside... Maybe I should check... No I can't I have to trust

him... Ok maybe I'll just look from the  
peephole

She went to the door and looked outside.  
Her glass fell on the floor and she started crying...

'Omg what... No it can't be true he would never do that to me! It has to be someone else! No I can't face

him I have to go home... I-I wanna go home'

"Emmy why are you crying"

Jack was in front of her and he was worried. He'd woken up because of the glass that fell on the floor

"Oh it's nothing sweetie it's just that the glass fell on my foot and now it hurts... I think I should clean and

go home to have some rest"

"But I don't want you to go home Emmy... Why can't you stay here?"

"Because I need some rest and my foot hurts... I promise I'll phone you tomorrow sweetie... Now go to

bed before dad comes in and gets angry... I'll clean this mess"

"'Key g'night Emmy"

"Good night jack... Sleep well"

"Ok Emily stay strong and clean here then you can go home"  
Emily took the broken glass and threw it away then she took her jacket and her purse

_** $HP$**_

Now Beth was inches from Hotch's mouth and she gave him a passionate kiss on her lips.

They stood like that for some minute then they broke apart.  
Hotch was shocked and confused

"What the hell?! Beth! What did you do"

"Oops... I'm a bad girl... You want to punish me?" She said with a flirty look before she could

do anything else he took her and literally threw her outside the building. Beth laughed and the went away.  
When Hotch went back to his apartment he saw that the door was opened so he entered it worried

but then he saw a piece of paper on the table.

_' I'm sorry I fell sick and I_  
_ Went home. Don't call me_  
_ I won't come tomorrow_  
_ I'll call you tomorrow evening_  
_ Maybe...'_

Hotch fell his heart broken a little... Maybe Emily had seen him and now everything he had

with her had disappeared.

He went into Jack's room and kissed him on his forehead; he took a long hot shower and went to bed.

He was more tired than usual.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

End chapter my reader I hope to post soon


	15. My life's a mess

**CHAPTER 15**

Let's go with chapter 15. In summer I think I'll post regularly

Ok I would've posted it earlier but this afternoon at 2 I fell asleep and I woke up at know regularly it's a difficult word to say and to write?...

Anyway love you so much cupcakes and Review a lot 'cause I love when you do that

I'll make a cake for you my lovely cupcakes (even if it's 11pm)

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**(EMILY'S pov)**

So… where should I start from… I was born in the ambassador's family and I was rich…. Now…. That should be great shouldn't it? Well, it's not. I had to travel a lot because of my mother's job….. So that means I never had a real best friend who I could share my secrets with….. Except for Matthew and John… they were my only friends.

I never had a boyfriend in high school; I wasn't the pretty cheerleader, nice, blond and with blue eyes that every girl wanted as a best friend and every boy wanted as a girlfriend; I had beautiful clothes and I tried to be nice… nevertheless no one wanted to be my friend…. I was a loner.

Then I grew up; I became a CIA agent and I worked undercover to find an international terrorist: Ian Doyle; I finally put him in jail but after 7 years he escaped…. And he nearly killed me.

And now here I am. I work for the BAU in the FBI. I barely have a social life. I have a beautiful black cat who loves me.

And after many years of loneliness I had found some real friends that care about me.

**JJ **is a beautiful woman with a family, nevertheless she finds time to listen to me and be my friend.

**PENELOPE **isthe craziest girl I've ever met. I really do love her and her happiness; she always makes me and her friends smile, even when we're on a tough case.

**DEREK **is a really sweet (and handsome) man. I think he would do anything for his friends and family.

**SPENCER**... well Spencer's a kid…and a genius; he's really sweet and smart, he just can't find out what's going on with me.

**DAVID…..**David Rossi…. He's a smart Italian man who really understands me and my problems and he always comforts me when I need it.

And last….it's him, the only man I've been in love with for 8 years now… since the first time I saw him.

Aaron Hotchner a handsome, middle-aged man with a beautiful son, Jack, that I love. He's the man who broke my heart in front of my eyes…. I-I just couldn't believe it. But that was the truth. He's an asshole and I am the stupid girl that believed him when he'd said _**'I love you'**_. Fuck!

And now…. I don't know what to do anymore…. I just wanna drink myself silly… but I don't, I can't.

I just go home to take my go-bag then I drive to Rossi's house with tears running down my cheeks. God… I've got all my face wet… I need a towel… Shit! I can't see anything with these tears. Oh here I am. I hope he's not busy, I don't wanna bother him.

_**$HP$**_

_**(NORMAL POV)**_

Emily arrived at Rossi's house and saw that all the lights were off. _'Gosh he's sleeping, I don't wanna wake him up, but I don't wanna go home either' _

She parked her car under a huge tree, but she didn't move; instead she stayed there crying for a while. After some minutes she calmed down and whipped her tears away.

She opened the car door and walked to Rossi's front door really slowly.

Emily didn't want to ring the bell because she didn't know if it was worth it.

Finally she rang because she was cold, and while she waited there, outside she started crying again.

After a few minutes a tired David Rossi in a blue pyjama opened the door. He found himself in front of a crying and pretty sleepy Emily who was freezing in his garden.

"Hey sweetheart, come in" He was really worries about Emily. He'd never seen her like that, she was a complete mess. Her eyes were red, her make up had melted down her cheeks and she was now sobbing.

"Th-th-thank you…." She couldn't even speak because she was crying too much.

"sshhhh….You don't have to thank me Em. Lay down here; I'll make you a cup of tea"

He kissed her forehead and then he disappeared into the kitchen to make some tea and a cup of coffee.

He couldn't believe that someone had hurt her so much 'when I find the asshole that hurt Emily I'll make him wish he was never born'

Once the drinks were ready he went back to the living room and saw that Emily had stopped sobbing but she still had tears in her eyes. Dave smiled sympathetically at her and put both the cups down on the coffee table.

"Hey honey look at me" Dave sat down beside Emily and rubbed her back until she stood up and sat on his laps looking at him with sad eyes and a tear running down her cheek. He whipped the lonely tear away and kissed her.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

Emily smiled at him sadly before she started speaking.

"Well….uhm… we'd just come home aster a whole day spent with JJ Will and Henry…." She stopped talking and breathed deeply

"We? You mean… you and Hotch?" Rossi was shocked….. And…well… and angry. He was the asshole that had hurt Emily; Aaron Hotchner, his best friend who was dating Emily had hurt her. The next day Rossi would've kicked Hotch's ass so strong that he wouldn't have been able to sit for a while.

"Yes Hotch and I, and…. Jack but he was asleep and…..well Beth was waiting us in front of Hotch's apartment and….."

"Beth?!" Now Rossi was more than shocked. Maybe that wasn't all Hotch's fault; maybe Beth was jealous of the two of them and decided to have a little…fun.

"Yeah Beth… she was there 'cause she needed to talk with Hotch…. So I entered the apartment, put Jack in bed and took a glass of win….But after a while they weren't finished yet…so I-I just looked from the peephole a-and they w-were….k-kissing each other."

When Emily finished talking she started crying again and buried her head in Rossi's chest.

"ssshhhhh…..sweetheart….You know….. Maybe Hotch didn't kiss her but she kissed him….. Maybe Hotch didn't want that kiss….. All he wanted was to come inside with you… it's not his fault…."

He tried to comfort her but she was sobbing and didn't pay attention so he just stayed there with Emily crying in his arms.

"Hey sweetie I promise tomorrow I'll talk to him"

"No please don't…. I don't want him to think that I can't solve my problems alone, I don't want him to apologize, what's don it's done and I don't wanna hear him beg me to forgive his fucking mistakes…. He should have said to Beth to go away when he saw her, she's such a bitch, he could… should've dragged her out of the building… but he didn't he wanted to listen to her when he knew that she was jealous of us…Please don't talk to him about what happened after I left….please….."

"Em I promise you I won't talk about this…. I swear….."

Emily laid her head on Dave's shoulder and he started rubbing her back.

After a while in that position Emily fell asleep on Dave's laps so he decided to carry her in the guest room and lay her down.

Once David put Emily to bed he returned in the living room and poured himself a glass of scotch; he knew he should talk with Aaron but he didn't want to betray Emily.

He was too tired to think so he decided to go to sleep…

_**$HP$**_

The next day Emily woke up and found herself in a strange place. That wasn't her room but after some second every single night of the previous night came back in her mind and she felt pain in her chest…. But she didn't want to cry; she got up and got dressed before going downstairs. Once she was in the living room she followed a smell of pancakes and coffee into the kitchen.

"Gammoning….." mumbled Emily while stretching

"Good morning to you Emily… did you sleep well?" David was smiling at her and he had in a hand a pan with a huge pancake

"mmm…mmm yes I slept well thank you for all you've done for me" Emily walked toward him and gave him a kiss on the check and hugged him tightly

"mmmhhh…. You know I love pancakes?"

"I think you told us once…. When we were on a case" he chuckled and put three pancakes in Emily's plate and three in his.

After breakfast David tried to convince Emily to go at work with him but finally he gave up and let Emily stay at his house.

He arrived at the BAU at half past nine and waved a good morning at Morgan and Reid that were doing their paperwork already; he took a cup of hot coffee and disappeared in JJ's office.

"Morning Jen"

"Hey Dave good morning…. Have a sit" she smiled at him and stopped doing her paperwork to listen what he wanted to say

"I…. or better a friend of mine has a problem"

"You know… this _"a friend of mine"_ doesn't work with me anymore. Who are talking about?"

"I'm talking about Emily…. But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone…not even Penelope"

"Ok I swear….What's wrong with Emily"

"Well….she and Hotch…had a sort of…relationship"

"Yeah I knew it already"

"And…wait how did you know it?

Rossi was quite surprised…. No one knew about Emily and Hotch's relationship… except for him.

"Emily kinda told me….. When she said to me a friend of hers had an affair with her boss but she was scared she would got fired"

"Oh…. That changes lot of things… however yesterday after they went home Beth did…well they kissed each other and now Emily's upset that's why she refused to come to work today"

"They what?! Son of a bitch! Can I go kill him?"

"Yeah but I think its more Beth's fault"

"And he could have just went in his apartment without listening to her"

"Oh well in that case I'm coming with you"

_**$HP$**_

Jj and Rossi entered Hotch's office angrily without even knocking

"You!" said JJ once she was standing right in front of him

"Me what JJ? What's going on?"

"How did you dare?!" she was furious; Hotch was the reason why her best friend was too upset to come to work

"Hey calm down JJ" Rossi tried to stop her from yelling at Hotch but she was just too angry to pay attention at him

"I didn't quite get it, what are you talking about?"

"Why are you so stupid? You don't even care that Emily was too upset with you to come this morning! You! I hate you!"

"Stop yelling at me right now! My personal life is none of your business!" Hotch had stood up and now was mad at JJ who was crying.

"Sit down you two and Dave explain me what's going on please"

They both sat down and Dave started talking while holding JJ's hand.

"Yesterday night Emily came to me and she was crying because she saw you and Beth….." Dave tried to explain and he saw the change of Aaron's mood; he was

… Upset.

'_Is he sad because Emily came to me instead of arguing with him?'_

"Oh….she came to you….It wasn't my fault… Beth kissed me"

"Yeah and you could have stopped her!"

"SHUT UP JJ" Hotch yelled at JJ and she got scared and started crying again

"Hey sweety stop crying" Dave tried to reassure her and he rubbed her back.

For a moment Aaron felt sorry, he'd made JJ cry even more.

"However Aaron you should talk to her"

"She doesn't even want to see me, how could I talk with her"

Listen to me…. She's still at my home, we can leave early and you'll come with me to talk with her"

"Ok I'll see you at six" Dave went in his office and left JJ there

"Hey, listen JJ I'm sorry I made you cry"

"it's ok Hotch, I'm sorry I yelled at you, just go and make up with her, she loves you"

She left Hotch's office. And he stayed there thinking at a way to make it up with her beautiful Emily

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Chapter 15 is finish my lovely cupcakes. How was it? Next chapter tomorrow…. I think

Bye I'm going to make a cake… I don't care it's 11pm I want a cake Love you all.


	16. It's just a matter of time

Chapter 16: it's just a matter of time

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

'She left my office... She's going to she how's Emily...

I hate myself for what I did... Wait I didn't do anything... It's all Beth's fault... No wait I could have stopped her, I could have not listened to her... I'm an asshole... Yes I am...'

** $HP$**

Hotch left early... At half past six he was out of the building ... Strange thing... he used to work till everyone had left but not today... This day he had an important thing to do... He had to make everything up with the one he loved... Sometimes fate is against us.. And this day... This awful day fate was against Aaron Hotchner. First thing the weather decided to be bad... It has been raining for a whole week and it didn't seem to stop soon; with that bad weather there was lot of traffic so the ride to his house took Hotch more than 30 minutes. When he finally arrived home he took a shower and changed his clothes then he jumped in his car again and drove to the nearest flower shop; he bought red and white roses, Emily's favorite.

After making sure the roses were safe he got into the traffic and went to Rossi's house: he knew Emily was there. The roads were full of cars, of people that wanted to go home, to see their sons, daughters, or wives nevertheless they were stuck in the traffic and were impatient.

Aaron wanted to arrive at Rossi's house so he could she his Emily and tell her that he loved her.

Apparently the traffic was getting worse and worse without a reason 'maybe it's just the rain' thought Aaron turning impatiently on the radio so he could listen to the traffic news.

Apparently there had been an accident because of the rain... A SUV had gone off road and hit another car... So no one could move because of the 2 cars

** $HP$**

He finally arrived at Dave's, he ran at the front door and rang the bell impatiently.

"Hey Hotch calm down or you're gonna break my bell"

"Where's Emily?"

"Sorry?"

"Where's Emily I gotta talk to her I have... Need to apologize"

"I'm sorry buddy she went home just half an hour ago... I tried to call you but you didn't answer"

Hotch ran to his car without saying goodbye and drove furiously to Emily's house. While he was driving he started thinking

'Wasn't that car crash just happened less that half an hour ago'

Aaron had a bad feeling but he hoped it was wrong

In that moment his phone rang and he felt his whole world crashing down

"Agent Hotchner? You should come to Quantico's hospital right now"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

OK I know I know I should've posted earlier but I think I'll finish the story in one chapter

Sorry for the bad chapter!


End file.
